High Ruler
by lina1562
Summary: Updated!Chapter 16:"It would seem that the pawns are not in the right places as of yet. Sitting messy on a shoji board waiting to be moved to their rightful places. Their time will come...A light will shine among the nine. Creating a Tenth peace,in this Shoji game. I have created."Fluff/yaoi,Violence,language.
1. Rule one, day of Reconition

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the ,Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: Shadow Shadowsong

**Chapter 1 Rule one, Day of Recognition**

The land of normal human beings. Governed by a king and laws, as well a voters on those laws. Like what we have in our democracy today, but not. The king called the Hokage ruled over the world, orrather a large portion of it and other continents did as they pleased, well ones not under the control of the Hokage's rule, or if it was during a war. The Forth Hokage died in battle, since he insisted he join the forces on the field, leaving the only heir to the throne and his wife. What he didn't know that his wife died that night from birth complications from earlier. Thereby leaving the Heir of the Hokage throne to an infant. Then the third Hokage stepped back into his old position and would stay there, hopefully until the young boy grew old enough to become the lands leader. This didn't work out when the boy was kidnapped and no one was able to find him. They looked for years but the results were still the same and the child was never recovered. The night of the fight King Minato Namikaze and Queen Kushina Uzumaki/ Namikaze, the King and Queen of the Fire Nation died. Their son was kidnapped and lost to the people of the Fire Nation leaving the throne to the Third Hokage. They still look for the Heir to the Fire Nation's throne, with a hope of finding him.

It was about this time that people with powers also seemed to show up. The government wanted these people for themselves to use the powers for themselves. They wanted the power sot hey could rule over the other countries. They hunted down whoever had these gifts and forcibly put them into horrible facilities. Some when into hiding and some went to other continents, to join enemy forces which were trying to take over the Fire Nation. Thegovernment dignified what they did as being right, however they did horrible things. Granted all the continents governments did, they use these people and the fear they created to have others obey their command. They would have no questions about that, however it wasn't like that when the Fourth Hokage Ruled, but the Third in his old age couldn't control everything. He tried to look for one of his students like Jiraiya, or Tsunade and not his rouge student Orochimaru. Also the third couldn't asked the next in line Uchiha's, because it would make some matters worse than they already were. Saruobi was at his wits end here.

**16 Years later...**

A tanned, blond haired, blue eyed blond with whiskered marks on his cheeks stacked another box in his new home. He was muscular, but you couldn't tell with his shirt on and he was skinny. He loved orange, he wore anorange T-Shirt, blue jeans, with dim orange and white sneakers. He wiped the sweat off his face, and went outside to get another box, to help his adopted dad Iruka. Iruka had long brown hair, pulled up, with a scared across his nose. He was also a bit tanned, and a little mother henly.

"Would you help me with this Naruto? Please,"Iruka asked.

Naruto obliged, helping Iruka with a huge box into their new home. It was a three bedroom, two bath, overall a nice one story house. It was the third house of the left side of the street, it was blue and white. With hard wood floors, covering the seventeen, hundred square feet.

A few days after moving in Naruto made a friend with a kid at the end of the block. Last house on the right side of the street. The boy's name was Kiba and they got to be friends immediately. They were almost as close as brothers. The only thing that Naruto didn't get was the forest beyond the dead-end of the street. There was a gulf size stream separating the Dead Forest from the neighborhood, but itstill caught Naruto's eye. The tree's were dead and so was the grass. One time Narutoeven swore he saw someone looking at him and it almost made him run home, lock his door and stay in his room forthe rest of the weekend. One Sunday afternoon, one week after they meet, Naruto got the courage to ask Kiba about the woods.

"Kiba, I wanted to know what's up with the forest?" Naruto questioned. Kiba sighed, knowing that his new friend would eventually ask about it.

"You never go there, it is said to be the home of some weird people, and even a witch. Even people who have the weird gifts come to hide there as well. Just don't go over there, because the last person living here went there on a dare and never came back," Kiba stated and Naruto gulped nodding.

"No problem!" Naruto squeaked, now he was scared.

Naruto's first day at Konaha high wasn't to bad, he made a whole bunch of friends, since he knew Kiba. So Naruto started to become friend with others like Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Sakura and others, as well as someone named Sai. Ino and Sakura were popular, so they didn't stay to hang out with the weirdos at school and mostly came to see what the new kid looked like. Naruto sighed, it was a fun, anxious day and it had wore him out. He couldn't wait for the weekend now. Since he and his new friends were going to hang out at Kiba's that weekend.

When Naruto got to school on Friday morning, every student and teacher watched the television with different levels of shock and horror. It was telling of an attack on the Royal capital a few miles away from Konaha City.

**Television voice...**

"_Today a rouge group of hybrids attacked the capital of the Fire nation. It was said there where about twenty five in all. Three or four being A __or__ B class, __while__ the rest d, __or__ lower classes. The Hokage is reported to be fine and in a safe place, as well as __the__ other royals. __Now however __the culprits __need to be located__, __because__ only seventeen out of the twenty-five captured. Investigations will be on-going, call if you seen any suspects. Also now the Government has taken even more measures to get the Hybrids of all kinds into their hands __so that__ attacks are less likely to happen."_

**Television End...**

Naruto's eyes narrowed and the teacher turned off the television and started to take roll call. Naruto knew today was going to be a very eventful and high strung day.

After he got home from school, Naruto told Iruka he was going to Kiba's. As he knocked on the door and it opened he realized that he was the last to arrive.

"Hey, buddy, what took you so long?" Kiba asked, wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"I had to do some stuff, then I had to tell Iruka, or he would flip out." Naruto stated, as he made his goofy smile, while scratching the back of his head.

Around four in the afternoon, they went out to play ball. Kiba threw the ball too far and it landed in the forest across the small stream.

"Now what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry we can find something else to do," Tenten started happily.

"We're not suppose to go across it's like forbidden, or something, well my mom forbids it. The place sets everyone on edge. Ino and Sakura you will just have to forget about the ball, ew can do something else."

"I wanna play Ball!" Sakura yelled angrily, "now get the Damn Ball back over here, you wimp!"Sakura yelled at Kiba.

"I can't, not..." Kiba didn't finish, he pointed sacredly at a weird looking lady behind one of the dead trees on the other side of the river, a few yards away. All the teens looked at her weirdly, until they heard a song. It was like she was singing, but not moving her lips, and it was hearing their heads, so they covered their ears to try and tune out the melody.

_Come, come, to the wall, the power of your soul awakens._

_Need be young, or old, the sword you have to safe the world is your soul._

_Come, come, warrior of the sun, save the moon from harm,_

_save it from harm, and let it come, come_

_come to you, the power of your soul will lead the way, destiny waits, for the light to come come._

They could hear it clearly in their minds, and tried to stop it, but Naruto looked at the woman, not knowing what to do. His normally azure eyes, looked soulless, as he started to slowly move forward to the river, and to the ,

"Stop!" Kiba screamed moving to stop Naruto.

"Kiba !" This time Shikamaru, called out. Naruto was beyond the point of no return. He waded passed the rivers somewhat shallow water and up the hill into the non-dense dead forest, to the woman whom seem to have a grasp on his soul.

Naruto stopped in front of the old woman. Eyes still soulless and he had no idea what was happening. His friends were still screaming for him and him couldn't even hear them. The old woman raised her hands, and placed them on both sides of his face. She looked into his mind.

"You are unique indeed. You have gifts, that need to be awakened. You have the power to change what other people can't, you are different indeed." she said pressing her hands harder on Naruto's face. His eyes were still open and haven't changed.

Then he screamed, like he was in agony, and his friends on the point of disbelief, and trying to get their friend help. Naruto's eyes glowed a red-ish, blue color, fusing into purple and then he started to the old woman set him down gently.

"Only this will change everything for the better. Only you, the sun, can save the moon and both will unite, to change the world," the old woman said. Then she vanished as Iruka and Kiba's mother rantowards the unconscious boy.

"_**Don't worry, for the sun, and moon unite, the world will become anew.**_

_**Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own path.**_

_**The sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like that last, you're the Sun,**_

_**only you have the power, to make the path.**_

**To be Continued...**

hopefully I did okay for the first chapter, a littler mysterious, but hey it'll get better, and there will be side pairings X3 Read, and Review!

Thanks to Shadow Shadowsong my new Beta Reader!


	2. Rule two, Nothing as it seems

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the ,Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: Shadow Shadowsong

" _Thoughts, and Subconscious"_

"Regular talking"

"**FlashBack"**

"_**Demon speaking"**_

**Chapter 2 Rule Two, nothing as it seems**

Naruto was floating in a dark place, he didn't know if he was dead to just _unconscious. His blues eyes opened, and the darkness faded a bit. He stood up, __noticing that__ he was now in a dim place. It looked like a sewer and it was damp, cold and felt lonely. Naruto looked around, and started to walk to the right, and find out where in fact he was. He waded around, __sloshing__ the water around his feet __with each movement__. The water wasn't high it was only ankle deep. He __wondered__ around what seemed like ten minutes and came to a very __large__ opening. __He__ looked at the pitch blackness that accompanied the unwelcoming entrance." Great now I have to go through the black portal, that probably leads to __something__ horrible." Naruto thought, __as__ he sighed and walked thought the opening, as the darkness covered __his sight__, and path._

_Naruto was not in the happiest of mood's. He still didn't know where he was, and it had been around five minutes since he come in this direction and it didn't seem to end. He didn't even know how he got there first of all. Second of all he, didn't know his way out, so he had to find it." Like Shikamaru say's"What a Drag."" Naruto whispered to himself. Upon saying that, the pathway came to a big opening and in that opening at the end were enormous golden bars, with some or of seal, or paper like thing holding them closed. Naruto walked a bit closer and at the moment didn't see anything, but darkness accompany the inside of the gates. He stepped a bit closer, then he saw two huge eyes opening and staring at him. His heart started to beat faster and he looked at the beast in fear._

"_What the hell? Where the hell am I, and That thing is Huge! What do I do?" Naruto thought in a panic, as he didn't move._

_The beast's eyes narrowed, and glared down at the blond, and didn't do anything at the moment. Those red eyes were like blood and reminded Naruto of evil themselves, as he looked into them. The beast snorted._

_**"This Fearful Child in front of me is my host? How pitiful to be reborn into something weak, like this brat."**__ The beast stated, not looking away from Naruto._

_"Hey! Who THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING WEAK!" Naruto yelled at the creature._

_**"Did you not hear me. You're loud and obnoxious as well. The Gods love **__**to**__** screw with me indeed. They love making me angry and go insane." **__The monster like creature whispered to himself._

_"What the hell are you anyway?" Naruto __asked__. The beast stopped rambling to itself, and looked down at the brat._

_**"I am Kyuubi No Yoko, a nine-tailed fox. A Demon lord, **__**over**__** all demon Lords. I reside in your body and mind. You were chosen to be my host and become a Lord, god, or something to that nature. I am not the source of the powers you have, you also have powers that have been yours since you were born, you just didn't know it. Only royalty in your times can have these powers. That's all I know."**__ Kyuubi stated in a bored tone, as Naruto gawked at him, and didn't know what to do. He was in shock._

_"I have powers? Royalty? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi winced at the tone Naruto yelled, well screamed in._

_**" Just as I said, are you really that hard of hearing, but keep this to yourself, if at all possible. You don't need people giving you strange looks if you tell them this crazy story. Them might **__**send you to the nut house."**__ Kyuubi chuckled at the end of his speech. Naruto looked down at the dim, clear watery floor. He was still in shock but still didn't know how to take this in. After a few minutes, he looked back up into Kyuubi's eyes, and his now azure eyes were a deeper color, as they showed an unknown emotion._

_"Explain it more thoroughly to me, Kyuubi." Naruto stated, in a __monotone__ voice, doing an entire one-eighty from his usual self, and Kyuubi sighed._

_**"If that is what you wish."**__ Kyuubi's voice rang out though the place._

**Real world...**

Iruka was beyond worried, he had had a doctor check up on Naruto and the doctor told him that nothing was wrong. If you were to look in Naruto's room it would look like Naruto was just sleeping. Iruka and Naruto's friends were an emotional mess. They had witnessed what had happened. Iruka didn't know what to say about their explanation, but Kiba's mother sure did have a grim stern look on her face as she looked at Naruto and explained everything to everyone. Everyone was in shock and not to sure if they totally believe what she had said, but it had to be true.

**Flashback...**

**Everyone yelled as Naruto fell. Iruka and Kiba's mom rushed forward to the fallen blond. As they went to the other side of the lake they saw a woman walking away from Naruto and disappearing from the scene. Iruka picked up the blond, after Kiba's mother said it was fine to pick him up. They made it back to the other side and took Naruto to Tsume's house. After walking in they put Naruto on Tsume's couch.**

**"So what happened, and don't leave anything out!" Tsume's barked. Kiba spoke up.**

**"We deiced to got out, and place football. But we through it too far and it landed on the other side. We were deciding to do something else, until Naruto started to go over there, and get the ball back. He saw no harm in it, we told him to stop, and not go over there, and to come back, but he didn't listen. He just wanted to get the ball back, and then that lady did something to him! She DID SOMETHING!" Kiba yelled the last part panicking.**

**"I see." she said, then she did something to him, but we don't know what. "I'll look into this Umino-San. Get Naruto looked at by a doctor, and I'll also do and investigation on this." Tsume said, she was a vet as well as a regular doctor, so she took a blood sample.**

**Flashback End...**

Iruka sighed, he hoped Tsume would figure something out soon, it been almost two days now." I just want him to be safe." Iruka whispered to himself.

**Somewhere else...**

After Tsume had finished her samples and they yielded the answers that she had expected to start with. Tsume picked up he phone and dialed a number.

"It's me."I have found something interesting, that has popped up." She stated. She turned to face her lab in her office."Yes, I have found something to would be to your interest, as well as your teammates interest as well." Tsume stated. She smirked, when the person answered. "I have found a lost golden egg of sorts. He has a power all will seek." Tsume was using code, in-case people were listening in on the call." I have found the lost blond-Royal kitsune." Tsume finally said in a stern voice. The person on the other line went silent.

"Indeed, I am sure it's the kitsune, I have the match to the father kitsune's DNA." Tsume stated, and looked at the blood sample in a tube. The line went quiet again. "So what will you do?" Tsume added.

_" I'll come over personally, along with Jiraiya. We can look at the results and brat." _The womanly voice over the other line stated.

"How the hell are you going to make it here, with out a fuss may I ask?" Tsume stated.

_"I'll find a way, the kid needs to be looked at, okay?"_ she replied. Tsume sighed, and said her goodbyes.

"Things are going to get interesting." Tsume whispered to herself.

**Mind-scape...**

_Naruto was comfortable leaning on a wall, by the cage._

_"Talk." Naruto said. Kyuubi sighed._

_**"It started around a few thousand years ago, when I didn't need a host. I was free, but then I was attacked by these human like creatures. I don't know if they were or not. The attacked, and use some sort of weird power to steal my soul, and put it into another being. It would give that person almost unlimited power and strength. They only did it for power. I was ****then**** reborn****,****into people with the same bloodline,**** as the cycle continued for some reason. I usually am reborn every few cycles or so, it varies, and it was your ancestors whom had to bare my burden and power. I believe your mother was the first one in about fifty or a hundred years. Then you also ****inherited**** my power, ****seeing as**** she died too early. Before you ask, I knew her, but ****you'll**** have to ask someone else about her, it is only fair for me."** Kyuubi stated, and he saw the grim, and sadden look on the blonds face._

"_**You'll find out about her soon enough. As I was saying. I am one of a dozen powerful beasts. I am number nine, in the family of tailed beasts, but there are also demons souls that are also reborn into certain families. **__**Them**__** I don't know about, **__**however**__** I do know they exist. There are also demon hunters, they want the demons souls gone from the world, so they kill the hosts, or they try and kill the demons soul in some way. **__**They don't go after royalty openly they plan assassinations, which are put out even for children.**__** There are also people whom want the demons power like mine, for themselves, or for some stupid plot they have, so they **__**are also**__** after demon hosts as well."**__ Kyuubi said and Naruto was listening, trying to understand all of this, since he wasn't the sharpest person in the world._

_Naruto sighed." So I will be hunted if they find out who I am?" Naruto questioned._

_**"Indeed."** Kyuubi replied. Naruto's shoulders slumped._

_"Great just what I need. More stuff I really don't need in my already crappy life." Naruto grumbled."Anything else?" Naruto questioned, looking up and blood red eyes._

_**"Indeed, you have been a sleep for a while, but that is only natural. You see you have powers, ****Both normal and mutated. I am the cause of the mutated power.****Seeing as you have**** are both, you might also be hunted down by your government, ****since**** I know what has been happening since I was ****reborn**** in here ****you**** since birth. Hopefully nobody will find ****out about us****, even though I existed before this mass war on mutated and different people. Anyway you ****have been**** sleeping for a while, ****because**** your body is making adjustments for your regular powers, ****as well as**** your mutant powers." **Kyuubi said then he sighed. He didn't like explaining things this much. Naruto tilted his head back, and leaned it against the wall as well._

_"I see." Naruto whispered whit his eyes closed."That's why I am so tired, and sleepy." Naruto added, then yawned._

_**"Sleep now kit, you need it."** Kyuubi's voice still boomed, even though it was a whisper. Naruto slid down, not caring about the water, and fell a sleep, because he was tired all of a sudden and couldn't control the oncoming wave of sleep that he drifted off to._

**Real world, unknown location?...**

The blond busty fifty year old walked down the hall of the Mansion She was called the healer, or Lady Tsunade. She was The First Hokage's granddaughter. The throne went to whomever the Hokage in positions says, but that changed a bit over the years, sometimes there has to be a vote for the Hokage to be put into power. The people on the counsel are old, never change, and think they should stick to tradition. Tsunade turned down the position long ago, so Sarutobi went back to rule after the Fourth died.

She walked down to her old friends room, he was traveling with her this time. He was a pervert. She walked in to his room and he was in a serious mood, he was researching.

"Jiraiya. We need to get out of here undetected, and I need another stand in." Tsunade stated. The old white haired man turned around. He had red lines on his face going down to his chin.

"WE? Why we?" He questioned.

"Tsume called. She is an old friend of Minato's, and Kushina's. She said...she said she found him." Tsunade stated in a whisper.

"Him?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Our godson." Tsunade stated. Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock.

"Really now?" Jiraiya said is disbelief. Tsunade got angry.

"Yes, now we need to go, he could be in trouble!" Tsunade yelled, as she dragged him out of his room.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" He yelled, but that went unheeded as Tsunade pulled him after her.

They weren't far from Konaha right now, seeing as they were going to see Sarutobi. He probably needed some kind of support since, he was going to step down from his position really soon. They started their car and drove off in the direct of Tsume's house. They needed to know for sure and hopefully it was their Godson, the heir to the throne. They could use some happiness from all the tragedy that had happened in their lives.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Thanks to my Beta reader- Shadow Shadowsong

_Sorry if it took son long. Yea I know a weird twist, but hey. If you don't get what's going on them pm or review it or something. I will try and explain with out giving anything away. but yea. Naruto's friends are still in clans, but the clans are spread awll over the capital city, and in some of the cities not far from the capital. Like Kiba's still in the Inuzuka clan, and Shikamaru is still in the Nara clan, it's like the anime, but with a bit of a different , and modern twist X3_

_enjoy this chap, and I hope you like it, plz review, and comment ^_^._


	3. Rule three, Meetings

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the ,Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: Shadow Shadowsong

"_Thoughts/ Talking over the phone/subconsious_

"Normal"

"**Flash Back"**

"_**Demon Talking"**_

**Chapter 3 Rule Three, Meetings**

A young pale teen sighed as he walked through the halls of his huge mansion. His black hair stuck up in the back and looked like it had a blue hue to it in the light, while his eyes were pure onyx. He usually wore black or dark blue and white, clothing with his family logo on it. The seventeen year old wasn't, granted he rarely was. Sasuke Uchiha was never happy and he probably never would be. His father had told him that he needed more social skills and so he assigned Sasuke his youngest, to go to Konaha High school like a normal teenager, but that was the thing. Sasuke was far beyond normal. He was the second son, To Duke Uchiha Fugaku. No Fugaku wasn't related to the Namikaze's, but he was the man chosen by the Late king to be the second house that would take over, if they were needed. However when the third stepped back to his old position, they were not needed, but when the third died and there was no heir to the throne by blood, then the Uchiha's would be the next ruling family, such was common knowledge.

Sasuke was also told he was to be wed to the late son of the late Yondaime Hokage and that was what make Sasuke hate his father that much more. He was to be wed, to a man, another boy, same gender get it. Well that is when Sasuke really wanted to mutilate his so called father, whom promised him to another man. What made Sasuke a little happier was that they had no idea what happened to the heir of the Fire country. The young Namizake-Uzumaki heir disappeared, or died the night that the demon foxes attack and the Yondaime Hokage supposedly sealed it into his son, thus saving everyone's lives. That was what made Minato and his son, hero's in peoples eyes. Fugaku and his wife Mikoto were grief stricken by this, their best friends died in a single night, and their son nowhere to be found. This had gotten the Uchiha's main branch and the branch families depressed about the death of their lord, more so than the citizens grief of a hero lost.

But anyway back to the story. Sasuke went to his room, and was getting ready for his new school life, as he so called it.

"Hn, great, now I'll have half the female population hanging, and drooling off of me, and then I'll never be able to look at a girl the same way again." Sasuke whispered to himself as someone let themselves into his room.

"Hn, little brother you look unhappy, more so than usual." Itachi stated. He looked like Sasuke but older and he was the first born. His long hair was tied back, with lies on his face, making him look more like their father. Sasuke stopped and glared at his brother.

"Tsk, you know why, and I bet you're even enjoying it." Sasuke stated to his older brother.

"Indeed." Itachi smirked." I take much joy in you getting ogled by the female population, and you can't even stop it. It's quite funny really." Itachi stated, and he led himself out of his little brothers room, before he was murder byhim.

Sasuke was not happy, his brother loved to rub things in his face,and now that their family was to be next in line anytime now and his father was not really up to the job, so Itachi was chosen like usual to be the king of the Fire country, seeing as he had everything in order, even a wife. Sasuke didn't even want a wife! They were annoying and way to bitchy, except his mother. That's probably why he was be sent to a normal school, to get to know people and to have more social skills._" Tsk, like that would ever happen."_ Sasuke thought, getting ready for bed.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were at Tsume Inuzuka's house, and looking at the blood sample that she had taken. "Are you sure this is from the child's blood you had taken?" Tsunade questioned. Tsume sighed for the thirtieth time in the late forty-five minutes.

"Yes! For the LAST TIME!" Tsume grumbled.

"Hmm, Take me to the brat, and I'll test him for Minato's DNA again and to see if he's fine, since we don't know what that witch did to him." Tsunade said, while Jiraiya did nothing but yawn, thinking it was just another misled mishap.

They got in the car with Tsume and drove up the street to the Umino residence and knocked. Iruka opened to door, he had some bags under his eyes and was looking more pale than usual, because his worry for his adopted son.

"May I help you?" he questioned.

"Indeed, I an Tsunade Senju, and Tsume told me about your son, may I have a look at him." Tsunade asked. Iruka's eyes widened._" If she's Tsunade then that must be Jiraiya-Sama too? Why come here just to look at Naruto?"_ Iruka thought, as he stepped aside to let them in along with Tsume.

"Don't worry Iruka they owed me a favor so I called her." Tsume said and Iruka nodded, letting them in and leading them to Naruto's room.

When they came in, Naruto was still peacefully asleep, under his covers.

"He has been sleeping for three days, going on four." Iruka said.

"Iruka please wait outside for a bit, while we check him over." Tsunade stated. Iruka hesitantly nodded, and then left, giving a sleeping Naruto one last glimpse, before shutting the door and going to have more coffee.

The three went to work, doing test's on the unknowing blond boy. They went on for three hours, before they confirmed that the DNA indeed match that of the former Yondaime and that it also matched the Infants DNA that was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Son of Yondaime Hokage and the Lady Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. Jiraiya was in shock, so the kid was alive all along and they didn't know it at all, but how, what happened to make him this faraway from where he belonged and from even being found by one of the Royal guards that saw the Yondaime's body and even Him, Tsunade and the Third none the less?_"There are so many un-answered questions here."_ Jiraiya thought, as he looked at the unconscious kid, now known to be the only heir by blood to the fire kingdoms throne.

"So we know who he really is, but we also know what's wrong with him. That woman did something to awake Kyuubi from slumber, as well as Naruto's powers. He would never have known about them if the woman didn't do what she did, so she must have known something and we don't even know where to start searching for her at either." Tsunade said, causing Tsume to sigh.

"Correct, she lives on the outcasts side and the people over there are dangerous." Tsume said, as they heard movement next to them. Naruto was stirring and finally coming to. His blue eyes flickered opened a bit._" Now I know he's Minato's son, they look exactly alike except for the marks of the kids face." _Jiraiya thought, as he saw the kids eyes.

"Where am I?" Naruto whispered and looked around.. The room was still blurry and had some people in it, after a few seconds he coughed.

"Here" Tsunade said handing him a glass of water. She then helped the blond sit up and drink it. When he was done, Tsume answered.

"You're at your house in your room, and you were out for three days, but you're fine now." Tsume said. Naruto nodded weakly, still a little tried, and he went to lay his head back down.

Shortly after they came down to tell Iruka, that Naruto had woken up and that he was fine and could go to school the next day, but he had to watch Naruto closely and that he should call them if there was anything wrong with Naruto, then they left. Iruka sighed in relief and decided he should get some sleep now instead of worrying over Naruto like he did for the past three days.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were now looking for a place to stay so they could watch over the boy as his Godparents and so that he wouldn't get hurt if someone found out he was royalty and that he was alive. They also had to tell the Third Hokage, so one of them had to travel up to the castle to see their old sensei, to which both of them were against.

The next day Naruto woke up and acted like nothing had happened and when he waited for his friends they were shocked that he was alright. Yet they were happy as well and they told him they were getting an new student and he was a noble. The girls knew it was a boy and started to wonder if he was hot. Naruto, along with all the other boys sighed at this. Naruto hated nobles and Royalty, why just because they had money and could order people didn't mean that they can treat people like garbage and be snobby as well as arrogant. Naruto knew that he probably wouldn't like this kid, that was for sure. He also heard that there was a new literature teacher, and school nurse as well, that just got the jobs today since both the literature teacher, and the nurse quite because of Naruto's pranks, as well as being mistreated.

The bell rang and Naruto yawned as Kakashi-sensei his homeroom and math teacher who was always late and lazy came in.

"We have a new student today. So be nice and no glomping!" Kakashi-sensei warned everyone. "You may enter." he said and a boy about a few months older than Naruto walked in, and boy did look emo, arrogant, as well as a complete Teme. Naruto was thinking.

"Introduce yourself please." Kakashi said.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha, that's all I will say." The broody raven stated in a low voice,

"I see well, then sit next to Naruto, the boy with the spiky blond hair." Kakashi said and Naruto groaned at this, why him.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, as he sat down next to the blond, as girls swooned over him, with hearts in their eyes."Dope." Sasuke muttered as Kakashi started class. Naruto heard this and whispered, "Teme." Naruto responded and they started a glaring contest. It was a silent argument where they hatted each other from the start, but they also silently knew they were alike and probably would be somewhat of friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_here is the third Chapter hope you like it, and plz review, I like reviews X333, and yus I decided Sasuke was going to be this chapter, because I wanted him to be things are going to get interesting soon X3 :)_

_Beta reader: Shadow Shadowsong_


	4. Rule four, Never a normal day

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

**Summary**: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the, Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

**Beta**: Shadow Shadowsong

"_Thoughts/ Talking over the phone/subconscious_

"Normal"

"**Flash Back"**

"_**Demon Talking"**_

**Chapter Four Rule Four Never a normal day**

The school bell rang signaling break period. So Naruto headed up to the roof for a break, sighing as he opened the door. The Uchiha got on his nerves. All they did was fight, but it also seemed as though they understood one another some how. Naruto knew that if the Uchiha pissed him off, passed his boiling point, then he would ruin the Uchiha's pretty face by beating on it with his fists. Oh how he would love that.

This semester Naruto had Math, History, swordsmanship, literature, gym, lunch if you can count that, Kendo, which got the boys and girls, if any joined, ready to fight back against people with your body if you didn't have powers, or science. Sasuke was in his math, literature, and gym classes excluding lunch, but break was after lunch, as well as being after Kendo classes, so the day was almost over. In school they would teach children for all sorts of things, depending out that persons history before starting school at the age of three. Some kids like the special ones in clans like the Uchiha, or even Kiba, they showed powers that the military and the clans use to protect the city from the from the enemy nations, Naruto knew this much.

On thing was for sure, that kids that were not born into clans were usual forced or bribed into joining the military after they finished school and they were trained as such, if they had powers they would join the army. They didn't have a choice to join the regular work force, but usually they hid their powers, so that nobody would know if they had them. They would do this so that they could lead as much of a normal life as possible. Naruto sighed, all of this was the Kyuubi's doing, he told him this, and since Naruto wasn't part of these clans, then he had no choice like the children from the clans to join the army or not, he would be forced if they knew about his abilities, so he had to watch himself very carefully. The blonds azure eyes looked at the bright almost cloudless sky. His hand reach up, and blocked some of the sun's rays from hitting his already tan skin. He was already in over his head and his face would show the turmoil with the look of sadness and confusion that filled his mind.

Since the blond left the roof top door open, a raven haired Uchiha looked at Naruto secretly from behind the door and his eyes narrowed. This boy interested him a tad, he didn't show him any respect, and called him a Teme. Naruto was one of the first and he didn't know why he was fascinated by it. Granted he hidden it well, but he like the blondes company, even if they did fight, the raven though he could smile a bit, something he hadn't done in a while._" Naruto, Uzumaki. Whom are you, and why do you make me feel like this. I will find out, why, and why you fascinate me so." _Sasuke thought, as he silently walked back down the stairs, he was in a good mood.

The Third Hokage puffed his pipe, and sighed, as he looked at the test results, and then at the busty blond, and white spiky haired students.

"So these results are accurate?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Indeed, we ran the tests here a total of ten times and all were positive. They all showed the same results." Tsunade said, looking at her old sensei with a stern look.

"It seems his son didn't die at all, he was only missing and they just counted him as dead." Jiraiya stated in a gruff voice, sighing as well, turmoil showed in his eyes as well.

"How do we even go about this sensei? I mean he doesn't know, nobody but us and Tsume of the Inuzuka clan know about this as of now. We need to tell the little blond brat, then the council and he needs protection!"Tsunade said frustrated.

Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe, and blew out smoke."Indeed, we need to go about this carefully and he does need protection from his father's and Mother's enemies, However we also need to find a way to tell him as well as his guardian without the council knowing yet. We need to do this as secretly as possible. So While Jiraiya goes and tells the kid, Tsunade and I will inform the council that the Fourth's heir has been found alive." Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded.

"Since we are his godparents, I guess it seems right." Jiraiya said sighing "Well I'll call you when I've told him and hopefully we'll get him guarded as soon as possible." Jiraiya finished.

"Wait, one more thing, don't tell anyone about the nine-tails inside him. We don't need an even grater fuss."Sarutobi said.

"Roger old man." Jiraiya said waving and he was out the door, before anything else was said.

"Things have gotten interesting." Sarutobi stated, while Tsunade sighed.

"I need Sake." She grumbled.

Naruto dragged his feet as he made his way inside his home and into his room. Seeing as he was too tired to do anything else. He laid down his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He moved his arm and covered his face._"Why is everything so complicated, why can't I be normal and lazy like before? It's even worse with that Uchiha bastard thinking he's king of the school, then he even has girls fawning over him like he's a god, or something, he just pisses me off!"_ Naruto's thoughts yelled. _**Just then he heard a snicker in his mind.**_

_**"HEHE, well looks like it doesn't take must to make you mad, maybe you should kill him, and make the world a better place kid." **_The fox chuckled, and made Naruto sigh.

_"If I kill him then I might be found out, and __also__ unlike you, __I think that__ that is the stupidest reason to kill someone over. __That__ is nothing, yea he pisses me off, but I can still deal with it, even though killing him does sound good, I wish he was in my Kendo class, so I could beat in his pretty- Bastardy-looking face."_ The blond thought, as he replied to the fox.

_**"Feh, well it's your choice, I was just giving you a suggestion."**_ The kitsune stated and then everything was silent.

Sasuke came home did his homework, and then sat at the dinner table with his family.

"So little brother, how was your first day at local school?" Itachi questioned, a smirk eminent on his face. Sasuke sighed.

"Eventful, the female population fawns all over me and it sickens me. As usual people showed me respect of my status, except for one, unusual kid. He called me a Teme." Sasuke stated." He knew who I was, and still called me as such. He is, entertaining." Sasuke added and his parents, as well as his brother looked at him surprise.

"I see, this boy must be ill mannered?" Fugaku questioned.

"From what I saw, he wasn't around others, only me. He called me arrogant, etc." Sasuke stated, and his family was a bit in shock.

"Well dear, looks like he see's you as a regular person, and not one of status to be respected, but one that see's you as you are and not as society says you are," His mother Mikoto tried to explain.

"So it would seem and I like the feel of it. It also entertains me greatly." Sasuke added in reply as he smirked, while taking another bite of his food and Itachi glanced at his brother._"Who could have made him actually this entertained? He must be special in some sort of way?"_ Itachi thought, he need to see the boy while they fought, he needed to know the person was that he actually made Sasuke come this close to a smile in years.

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked out his clock. 5:56 A.M. Naruto sighed. He needed a bath and then to get some breakfast that Iruka would be making in a few minutes. He rolled out of bed, as he wiped his tired eyes andwandered into the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush his teeth. After he was done, he got his stuff ready for school and got dressed. After he dried his hair of course and made it so it was back to it's semi-normal look. Hehurried down stairs to eat, then headed off to catch the bus, barely hearing Iruka saying good bye. Today was just another day, and he was hoping that the Uchiha didn't piss him off too much.

Jiraiya parked his car in the parking lot of the school. He wasn't there to teach the other day seeing as he had to go to the Royal palace. He was a teacher for literature and he had seen the blond before in his class. His godson sure looked like his father, but he could tell that the way he acted is how his mother did. He sighed._"If that's the case, then telling him, whom he is , and related to, will be all the more difficult."_ Jiraiya thought, and with a cloud of doom hovering over him, he walked into the building. What a great week it would be.

"YOU TEME! I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND DUMP YOUR DEAD CORPSE DOWN THE GARBAGE SHOOT!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, and making everyone in a ten foot radius wince.

"Hn, dope, you're too loud, stop screaming like the girl you are." Sasuke smirked. Naruto then went into rage mode.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screeched and tried to leap for him, but Sasuke dodged and ran for his life, smirking all the way.

"Dope, you are to slow." He called and Naruto charged after him like a freight train. Jiraiya walked out of the teachers lounge only to be passed by a running Uchiha, and a screaming Naruto saying he'll kill and mutilate the raven when he caught up to him.

Jiraiya sweat dropped._" And they don't know they were promised to one another? If they found that out, it would be even worse, the heir of the throne would be accused of murder before he found out who he is."_Jiraiya thought, and sighed as he made his way to his classroom.

later in swordsmanship class Naruto was blowing off steam, as he beat another sparing partner.

_"How Dare he! Call me THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO A GIRLY BOY! I WILL MUTILATE HIM IF HE DARE COMES BY ME AGAIN! HE WILL PAY!" _Naruto's inner thought screamed while his face stayed blank, the only part of him that told of the inner rage were his eyes. In them you could see that he was ready to kill something, or rather someone.

Kyuubi didn't say anything he just sighed quietly, and thought to himself._" __**The kid does look a bit girly, and the Uchiha seems to have affection towards the brat."**_ Kyuubi thought, sighing once again. Life as a spirit in another persons body/mind was ever so hard and annoying.

Sasuke smirked as he made his way through the rest of school . The girls didn't have the slightest idea why he was smiling, or why he was ignoring them. All they knew was that he was so handsome and smexy while doing his smirking. They alsodidn't know that he set him mind on angering the blond-haired-whiskered-boy wonder. He loved to anger him and he didn't have a clue as to why._" I love it when he gets pissed. He does look like a girl though and he never ceases to amuse me as of yet. This was a __great__ idea, __that__ mother and father __had making__ me go to this school, I am indeed having the time of my life."_ Sasuke thought, as he kept on smirking thinking of more ways to angry his funny, yet cute new friend.

Again the day was over and Naruto was exhausted. He was also still pissed he couldn't get at the Ass-hole of a raven, and brake at least a bone in the duck butt, raven haired males body. How he wish he could. As Naruto walked up to his house, he saw a car that wasn't Iruka's.

"Who else is here?" Naruto thought to himself out loud, and made his way inside.

"I'm home." He stated.

"Naruto, please come into the living room." Iruka called and Naruto dropped his book-bag heading there. When he walked in he saw Jiraiya-sensei sitting on one of the couches sipping tea, while Iruka sat across from him.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"Sit brat." Jiraiya stated and Naruto's eyes glared at his teacher, but sat down next to Iruka.

"Is this about school?" Naruto questioned. And both of them shook their heads.

"No something much more. It is time for you to know who you really are." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at him confused at this, then to Iruka, whose head was down.

"You need to know of your real parents and who they were." Iruka stated. Jiraiya sipped his tea.

"You are not really a normal kid and you are not who you think you are, you need to be protected, seeing as you are the Heir to the Fire kingdoms throne." Jiraiya stated seriously and Naruto look in disbelief at Jiraiya and thento Iruka.

"You are Yondaime's kid, you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You are the prince and only heir to the throne of the Nation, before the Uchiha's take over." Jiraiya stated and then Naruto fainted on the couch. He couldn't handle anymore stress in his life and he just needed this to add to the wight already on his shoulders, along with the Teme bothering him. He just wish his life was normal, but it would seem the gods loved to toy with Uzumaki Naruto.

"So It would seem the sun has awakened Leader. He is the last and final of the nine, that are needed for the plan to take action." A woman's voice sounded in the dark room.

"Indeed, It would seem that the moon is yet to awaken though and he is also an important peace to this puzzle, for true peace to come about." A man's voice sounded, as purple eyes with rings glowed in the shadows.

"When will we get to work then, un." A higher pitched voice questioned.

"Soon, my friends soon, all the chess pieces will be put in place, for our plans to make people see, and feel true pain and then for ultimate peace to come about." The man with purple eyes stated, then most of the member chuckled about in the darkness.

"The plot has been set into motion." Another mysterious voice sounded.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_The plot in now set into motion. Another chapter of this story, and The sequel to A Cherry Blossom Promise will be out next week, or the week after as I type, and think of more idea's for the stories, I hope you liked this chapter! Review plz, I love them! X3 _

_Also I'm am thinking of just doing a sasunaru for this fic, and not Mpreg, but I don't know as of yet, I would have to see, but anyway, I am working on this fic, and A cherry Blossom Promise Fulfilled, after these two, or whatever, of I have more free time, and the will to type until my bum in numb(like right now) Then'll I'll try, and come up with a Narusasu as well!_

_Talk to you again next chapter!_


	5. Rule Five, Always a Stressful Day

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

**Summary**: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the, Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

**Beta**: Shadow Shadowsong

" _Thoughts, and Subconscious"_

"Regular talking"

"**FlashBack"**

"_**Demon speaking"**_

**Chapter Five Rule Five, Always a Stressful Day**

Naruto's hands were clenched. His face lowered, with his bags shadowed his eyes._" Well, this suck's, now I have something else on my shoulder's, and now they expect me to just take this?"_ Naruto thought, not listeningto what was happening, he got up and went to his room as fast as he could, slamming and locking his door, making sure that nobody could come in. He sat himself on his bed, thinking of what had just happened, as well as ignoring the voices outside his door._" I Don't care if I am __the child__ of the POPE! I hate this and I __never__excepted__ someone coming out of the blue, telling me __that I am someone's child. __I know they said that they had test that were run, but they could have tweaked the results to get the answer that they had wanted for __all I know!"_ Naruto's thoughts screamed, as he flopped down on his bed, he was going to be smart about this. He knew he couldn't play dumb and Iruka should of known how this would effect him. Naruto was beyond pissed and before he knew it, he fell asleep in his fit of anger and upset thoughts.

Iruka and Jiraiya stopped knocking and pleading with the un-answering blond haired boy ten minutes ago, Iruka knew he wasn't in the mood, and it would end up like this.

" I know it's hard for him to understand, but it is indeed true, I am one of the Great three and I don't lie. Tsunade ran a lot of tests on his blood, as well as his DNA and the result was the same ten times. He is indeed the only son of Yondaime." Jiraiya said sipping his tea.

"Knowing Naruto he won't believe it, no matter how may test you do in front of him, then you also have the problems he already has. This is not going to help him, seeing as he already has a lot of troubles as it is." Iruka replied, sighing as he also drank his tea.

Jiraiya looked up at the stairway where the blond had ran to not too long ago.

"I see, but that doesn't change the fact of whom he is and that he needs protection, if this gets out before he gets protection then he will either be kidnapped, killed, or because of the power he has, be turned into a weapon,because of the he holds a lot of power within him considering his parents. I don't want my Godson to end up like that, so I will also be part of his guard, as well as some of his teachers whom are loyal to me, Tsunade and Sarutobi-sensei. That is why I came here so discreetly, so I could also tell you his guardian in this situation, that the council will be told of this matter and they are probably in a meeting right now discussing the fact that the heir to the throne is in fact alive. I will be told what they will do about this matter, after the meeting by the Third Hokage himself, SO I might be here for a whole and I will tell you immediately what will happen after the session is over." Jiraiya told Iruka. After he finished speaking he rubbed his temples because he was getting a migraine. From what happened and what still needed to be done.

Sasuke yawned, walking down the hall, and passed by his brother."Itachi, where is father? He wasn't at dinner." Sasuke questioned. Itachi stopped and looked back at his brother and sighed and turned around to face him.

"The Third decided to call and urgent meeting of the council and so he will be home late. From my understanding it must have been something of utmost importance. He was in quite a hurry." Itachi stated.

"I see." Sasuke replied and then walked to his room. He was tired, since he had to annoy the dope today again as it was, they had a very odd rivalry and friendship. Sasuke was amused by the blond and he was indeed happy for once. He fell asleep with a smirk that night.

The Council was waiting for the meeting to commence, they were all called here by the Third and none of the knew what it was about, he had only said that it was urgent. So they all came, the heads of the clans, as well as the advisers. Sarutobi walked it and so did Tsunade to everyone's surprise.

"We are here only to talk about one thing and until father notice, nothing discussed tonight will leave this room," Sarutobi said.

"One second, where is Danzo?" Himura questioned.

"I didn't want him to attend we all know he has been acting strange as of late and I don't want to risk anything, especially with the information I wall give you all in this meeting." Sarutobi stated. Everyone's face got serious, they knew this was a big matter if Sarutobi was this on edge.

"I will start, We have just found out, that Naruto, Uzuamki-Namikaze is still indeed alive. He was found by one of the Council members and going with their assumption, they did a blood and DNA test on the boy and indeed he is the late Yondaime's son and heir." Sarutobi stated and all of the council members were in disbelief.

"Before you people say anything, I ran the same tests about ten times and they all came up that same, this boy is the heir to the throne." Tsunade stated, and they were still in shock.

"So are you saying that someone found the boy, and raised him not knowing whom he was?" Hiashi Hyuuga stated in questioned.

"It would seem." Sarutobi replied. Fugaku sighed.

"Well this does pose some of a problem, since Minato's son was betrothed to Sasuke." Fugaku groaned, he could just hear it now.

"Why did he even propose such a marriage?" Koharu questioned in shock.

"Me and Minato, although we were both royals and have somewhat different views, we were still very good friends and decided that this would be a good thing, but what Minato didn't know is that he was going to die so soon, he wanted a big family you know." Fugaku stated. At this they all sighed, knowing what the fourth was planning.

"So do you want to go on with the betrothal?" Inoichi Yamanaka questioned.

"I might, but Sasuke will be a little furious that his betrothed is still alive, he was told, but now that he knows this he'll be even angrier than my wife, while she was pregnant." Fugaku groaned, while everyone chuckled.

"So what do we do for protection, and the like?" Choza Akimichi stated.

"Well he will be guarded, but the guards will be under cove and well hidden in his life already, there are special forces at his school that were updated on the information of this meeting, so he will be guarded, but I don't know how the boy will take the news, as well as being engaged, to another boy none the less." Sarutobi replied, and the council nodded in understanding.

"I will inform you all of updates about him, and in the files I gave you there is a picture of him, don't let any of those into the the hands of someone you don't trust and I mean it! Meeting adjourned!" Sarutobi said and they started to get up and leave. It was already three in the morning and they were all tired.

Jiraiya received the call from his sensei and sighed looking at Iruka whom was also still awake."He will be protected and he will not be able to reveal his status to anyone whom doesn't know it already, until he is of age and on the throne." Jiraiya stated, and Iruka sighed in relief, and nodded, heading off to his room to sleep. Jiraiya went home as well, tomorrow would be a hell of a day.

Naruto was up, he woke up early, he had no homework he needed to do as of yet, he was still angry, and his eyes were dull._"What else is going to happen? What now I am a magical fairy from the world of wonderland that doesn't exist, and has talking flowers?"_ Naruto's mind grumbled, as he put his hand over his face, he just wanted to cry out in frustration at this, he needed a brake, but he just didn't seem to get one. He got up and dressed himself and ate a quick snack, before walking to school, it was really early, but he didn't care. He didn't want to deal with anyone today. He got to school thirty minutes early.

Sasuke yawned as he got out of bed, he was feeling well rested. He got ready for school, before heading down for breakfast. He sat down with his family, his father was also there. While Sasuke didn't say anything, but his father kept on giving him discreet glances. He looked a bit worried for some odd reason, maybe because of the meeting he was attending last night?_"If he keeps this up, then "I'll have to confront him." _Sasuke thought. Itachi spoke up first.

"Father how did the meeting go?" Itachi questioned.

"It went well, It was of utmost importance, so we got done later than expected, but in the end everything was well and it ended up being good news." Fugaku stated, and then sighed._" Good news for a lot, but Sasuke, the boy who might kill me for this." _Fugaku thought as he looked at his families questioned glaces.

"Sasuke, this matter will effect you the most, so I would like to inform you of them." Fugaku stated, and Sasuke's eyes looked at his father in a questioning look, and they narrowed.

"Do they?" Sasuke replied. Mikoto wonder what was wrong.

"I know you will no doubt hate this, but the son of Minato is alive." Fugaku said and everyone's eyes at the table widened.

"Really? After all this time?" Mikoto asked.

"Indeed, this is very sudden news. They made sure it was him yes?" Itachi questioned.

"Indeed, Tsunade did the test ten times and still got the same result." Fugaku stated.

"No way in hell am I marrying someone I don't know, and most of all a male! Why?" Sasuke growled out in anger.

"I know you're angry son, but what is done, is done, I can't fix that and I stand by my decision." Fugaku stated, and slid the folder, or Naruto's picture down the table. Sasuke looked at it questioningly.

"In that folder is you intended, as well as his picture." Sasuke opened it.

_"What kind of joke is this?"_ Sasuke's thoughts yelled." Father are you sure this is the person?" Sasuke questioned.

"Indeed there is no mistake." Fugaku answer.

"I have to marry the DOPE!" Sasuke groaned, and he slid down in his chair.

"Dope?" Itachi questioned. "Are you saying that the boy who has be amusing you in the past few days, while you have being in that school?" Itachi chuckled.

"He's a dope, but he, is...well, he is interesting." Sasuke stated, with a small, very small blush and Mikoto giggled. "Remember he doesn't know of the betrothal so don't go telling him, just try and get to know him better." Fugaku smirked and Sasuke looked away.

"I'm going." He stated, and walked swiftly out of the room, hiding his blush, they all chuckled.

Naruto sat at his desk looking at the classroom ceiling and sighed._"I hate my life."_ Naruto thought and he thought he heard the fox sigh in his mind, but shook his head. Sasuke walked in and sat down in his seat next to knew this new information he received this morning could come as good, or bad, so he would make to most of it and try and get to know the dope more, also try to get Naruto like him more...or like him as a friend at least. Sasuke looked at him once again and saw Naruto looking at the ceiling, he stood up and poked the blondes forehead.

"What are you doing?" Naruto closed his eyes and questioned, not wanting to deal the the raven today.

"I poked you, what do you think I did, you looked like you were going to cause a down poor in the room, you looked so dull." Sasuke stated, and he heard Naruto sigh.

"Teme, it's none of your concern, and why do you care?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, never said I didn't." Sasuke stated looking at the front of the room, and Naruto looked at him a little shocked and smiled a bit."

"Hehe, well then I guess too much is happening at once for me and it's making me stressed." Naruto stated and Sasuke glanced at him.

"Hm, maybe you need help un-stressing yourself, or you need to learn to ask for help." Sasuke stated, but the bell rang before he could answer.

_"Teme, I guess trusting him isn't a bad idea."_ Naruto thought, and listen to the teacher, he hoped everything would turn out right.

Later that day Naruto was still thinking about what Sasuke said, as well as what the assembly would talk about, they had been separated by age groups.

**Flashback...**

"**Alright settle down. We are here today because in a few days you all will stop taking regular classes and start on combat training, because there might be need of it sooner than later. So it will begin in a few days all ****are**** expected, even women, to attend this is by law and if during these practices some stand out more than others, or even appear to be able to use a good amount of magic and Chakra, as well as Jutsu will most likely have to enlist in the army with no exceptions, only those in Clans will be able to choose. These training practices will be determined by tests, combat skills, spars and training. That is all." their principle said then he left. All the students were now worried, they knew this day would come, but it seemed to come sooner than it was suppose to for some reason.**_**"Just what the hell is going on here?"**_** Naruto thought is disbelief.**

**Flashback end...**

"_If I am not careful I'll end of being a soldier without my own will and a weapon. No wonder why people fled the country." _Naruto thought, as he walked home, he was nervous and Iruka most likely knew because they sent a letter home and he was a teacher as well. Naruto didn't even think about what Sasuke said, he was more worried about himself and since mostly all of his friends were in clans, they all got to choose and if he showed potential, then he would be hauled off to the military. Also what Naruto didn't get was why Jiraiya was his literature teacher, was he watching him?

_**"What a weird change in subject brat."**_ Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed, walking into his house to see Iruka and Jiraiya there, one again having tea his eyes narrowed.

"What now.?" Naruto stated, as he sat down, not want to hear it.

"Naruto, we heard about the military exercise and we are indeed worried for your well being and hopefully you can hold back in fighting and in some other areas?" Iruka questioned.

"Tsk, yea I know I was going to do that, I don't need to become a mindless soldier." Naruto stated. Jiraiya sighed.

"Yes, but we can't let who you are come out this early, for your own protection, as well as others. It that indeed happened, then well, we would have to brake the rules and try to get you out of the program." Jiraiya stated, and Naruto sighed.

"Whatever, I'll do what I can pervy-sensei, I'm going to do homework now." Naruto sighed, he just wanted to scream and end it as he walked up stairs to his room.

**Unknown place...**

"_It would seem he is still alive. I must has miss calculated the attack, or maybe Kyuubi saved him? No matter, I will have him either dead, or under my control soon hopefully, but I must found out what he looks like now."_ The old bandaged man thought.

"Get me Sai." He told the root member and they nodded and left, only to return with a Sasuke look alike, but with no hair sticking up, it was short and framed his face and white tone body color and black emotionless eyes.

"You will go to Konaha High public school and befriend Naruto Uzumaki, and report to me your findings every week." the man stated.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." To boy bowed and left.

"Soon the Kyuubi will be mine one way or another, I shall become what I was meant to be, the Hokage." The man said, as he walked slowly, cane in hand out of the briefing room. He needed to make sure everything went according to plan.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

hope you liked this chapter!

Alright I am planning on making a NaruSasu Bleach crossover I think that's what I might do, I have a really do idea in mind, since there doesn't seem to be to many of those So that is what I might be going for, tell me if you like that idea plz!


	6. Rule Six, Just another Confession

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

**Summary**: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the, Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

**Beta**: Shadow Shadowsong

_" Thoughts, and Subconscious"_

"Regular talking"

"**FlashBack"**

"_**Demon speaking"**_

**Chapter Six Rule Six, just another Confession**

The weekend was Naruto's favorite part of the week, however this weekend wasn't turning out so well. Granted there wasn't any school, but his friends couldn't hang out, seeing as they had clan business to attend to. Naruto sighed, then yawned. As he heard something rustle downstairs, after a few seconds he decided to check it out, surprisingly it was Jiraiya, the last person he wanted to see. Jiraiya seemed to be setting books and papers on the coffee table. Naruto decided to looked at one." French for Beginner's" was the title, then he glanced at some of the other books, by his surprise was more language learning books. When Jiraiya came back into the living room, he looked at Naruto.

"What are all these for?" Naruto questioned the white headed man, as he put the book back, sitting down on the couch. Jiraiya sighed.

"These are for you and what you will be learning from now on." Jiraiya said, as he sat across from his Godson.

"Nani? What do you mean what I will be learning, what the hell, don't tell me you're gonna make me learn this stuff just because I am this so called prince!" Naruto stated angrily, causing Jiraiya to message rub his temples.

"Indeed, you need to learn languages and how to be a prince. I am going back to the basics, of what a younger child of royalty should have learned from the age of six." Jiraiya said calmly, trying to ignore the migraine he was getting.

"No way, I am not doing this! Have someone else be king or whatever, I just want to normal!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto you were never normal, and do you want the Uchiha's or Danzo taking office?" Jiraiya said, getting angry.

"Hold on you're saying the Teme's family will take over? Screw that, have the other guy do it." Naruto attempted to say, but Jiraiya's eye's narrowed and face darkened.

"Naruto, the other guy is worse than the Uchiha's, a thousand times worse, he will make this Nation fall if he came into power." Jiraiya said and Naruto glared angrily at him.

"Why the hell do I have to care about this, I have more important things to be worrying about." The teen huffed.

"Indeed, but how about this, we do this and then you can decide. You'll gain knowledge you didn't have before and in return you don't have to give me anything." Jiraiya said happily, and Naruto glanced at him.

"I don't have a choice do I? Fine I'll do it." Naruto gave up, but he was still angry.

"Good, but before we start, about the military exam, I'm making sure that you will not be in any danger of being exposed and hopefully we can find a way for you to be exempt, by the Third Hokage himself." Jiraiya stated calmly. Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"Do you think it will work? "Naruto asked in an unusual whisper and Jiraiya smiled with confidence.

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure nothing bad happens, and be here to help." The old pervert said happily and Naruto smirked at this, then they got to work.

Sasuke on the other hand was writing down plots, smirking, as well as chuckling evilly, with a gleam in his Uchiha eye's. Everyone knew that he was up to something and it scared some people out of their minds to see the young Uchiha so lively and some would call it happiness on the boys face. Itachi sighed, as he heard a evil laugh echo through the halls and dinning room, his parents were wondering what had made Sasuke in such a mood as the one he was in.

"Itachi, do you know what's going on with your brother?" Mikoto questioned and Itachi sighed, before he looked up at his parents.

"It seems that the blond from the picture, whom is the prince, is the same boy at school that Sasuke is interested in and now it seems my foolish younger brother is scheming of ways to woo him and make the blond his." Itachi stated, as he sipped his tea. Fugaku looked in awe.

"So he is in love then?" Fugaku questioned.

"Oh my! My youngest has his first love!" Mikoto giggled and Itachi looked up at the ceiling, sighing again.

"It would seem so." Itachi whispered.

Meanwhile Sasuke was writing down on hit 100 ways to get the dope list on how he could make the dense, blond headed, good looking uke-ish boy to be his.

"Hmm, no that won't do, he hates things like that, hmmm." Sasuke talked to himself, as he erased something._"Dope, one way or another you will come to me, and bow down, or rather submit to me, kukuku."_ Sasuke thought, as his eye's glinted with pure lust, just thinking of the blond under him. Far away Naruto sneezed.

Tsunade leaned further into the red velvet couch in the corner of the Hokage office. She looked at her sensei.

"So what's going on the the brat?" She asked and Sarutobi puffed out some smoke from his pipe, before he answered.

"Jiraiya is teaching him, but the boy still isn't sure of become the the Godaime, he also has the military exam coming up and I need to find a way to exempt him from it, without causing some kind of fuss, or make people suspicious either. He just needs to try and lay low for a bit, I know this is hard on him, but I'm trying." Sarutobi stated. Tsunade huffed.

"What about his engagement to the Uchiha?" She asked.

"He doesn't know about it yet, nor does he know about you and Jiraiya being his God parents, for now it is what's best. The proposal will not be called off no matter what, he will have to marry the boy, he has no choice, he will have to learn to get use to his new life style. He will be either king, or if the youngest get's the throne, then he will be co-king, or queen." The old man chuckled, and little sad tone was detected in his voice though.

"I see, I do feel for the brat though, he's a lot like his mother." Tsunade replied, and Sarutobi groaned, nodding at this, as he went back to the evil paper work.

Naruto sneezed once again, and Jiraiya looked at him.

"Take an hour brake, and do whatever, you might be catching something for all I know, I don't want to over work you kid." Jiraiya stated, and Naruto wiped his nose, and nodded, going out to Ichiraku's for food, oh how he need Ramen right now. Naruto rolled his shoulders and neck as he walked down the sidewalk to his favorite restaurant.

Naruto sighed as we thought about what was going on lately, as he slumped his shoulders._" Life can never be simple for me can it?"_ He thought, as looked at the front of Ichiraku, he stood there for a moment. It was an old Ramen stand, but it still got good business and Naruto sure didn't mind, as long as the food was good. Eating their Ramen was like taking a bite of a bowl full of heaven. He went in, putting on his cheerful face.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, as the two Ramen workers smiled at him. This was one way to forget about all your problems.

Sunday was mostly the same as Saturday. It found Naruto working with Jiraiya, studying his languages, his studies as a noble and as Royalty. He was smart, but he didn't learn like other people. He was also a little slower than most, however in the end he got the hang of it.

Naruto was tired on Monday so he sleepily walked into class and sat down. He had so many things to do, he couldn't think and then he still had to deal with the Teme as well? That was one of the problems he wanted to avoid at all costs. As he thought that Sasuke walked in and sat down in his seat next to Naruto. Naruto glanced at him._"Strange, he didn't say anything?"_ Naruto thought, a little weary of the raven haired boy now.

Sasuke smirked._" Operation, woo the dope, __is__ go after first period. Mission one: get close and help him in anyway, as well as flirt with him to catch attention."_ Sasuke thought, as they did their work, once the hour was up, the bell rang.

Naruto got up and walked into the hallway, but he tripped over a foot in his path. It wasn't an accident, but he didn't hit the floor. He was in someone's arms, he looked up to see the one person he thought would be the last to help him. The raven glared at the person who had tripped his dope and they ran away scared.

"Dope, you okay?" Sasuke asked, as if he cared.

"Tsk, yea, I don't need your help, I'm not a girl you know, I can handle my own problems and crap." Naruto huffed, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"I see, but it would be awful if that beautiful face of yours was injured, I could never let that happen." Sasuke said huskily, cupping the blonds face. Naruto was at a loss for words, to say that he was completely weirded out was an understatement.

"What the hell?" Naruto stated, his face as red as a tomato, which turn Sasuke on even more.

"Get away from me you weirdo! What going on with you?" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing my dope, just being a caring partner, for the one whom interests me the most." Sasuke stated, moving closer to Naruto. Naruto was scared shit-less, so he ran to his next class which didn't have Sasuke in it.

Naruto panted, and he made it to his classroom just in time, and sat down._" What the hell is his problem, first he hardly talks to me, then we get to be friends, the he tries to flirt with and kiss me! Of __all the nerve! I never though he was gay! I'm sure as hell am not! Not that I care if he is or not."_ Naruto's mind was in overload by the time he got out of school.

He would start his fighting and training classes tomorrow. He knew since he got his schedule, he cast a quick glance at Sasuke's, only to see that they had all the same classes. What joy, the now perverted, weirdo teme would be by him all day. Naruto sighed he was a few blocks away from his house when a black limo pulled up by the sidewalk he was currently walking on. The window rolled down to reveal Sasuke and Naruto mentally groaned, before he stopped.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto questioned._" YOU!"_ Sasuke's thought screamed.

" Hn, I wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind, I wont do anything I just want to talk." Sasuke stated firmly and Naruto sighed.

"Fine." The door opened and Naruto got in.

"What do you want to talk about." Naruto questioned.

_"I you will be mine, and mine alone, about me ravishing every..."_ Sasuke cut off his own thoughts as he was getting an little aroused at his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry for they way I acted. I know I weirded you out with my sudden change in personality. So I will get to the point. I like you more than a friend, that is what I realized, even though we haven't know each other long I feel connected to you." Sasuke said, causing Naruto's jaw dropped so Sasuke continued.

"I just thought you should know this, even if you can't come to terms with it, I will try to make you mine and make sure nobody harms you in anyway. I always pursue what is mine as well as what I want and what I want is you.All of you your body, mind, love, everything." Sasuke stated lustful and Naruto fainted, as he didn't know what else to do. He sure as hell was having the most weird day of his life. When a noble, the arrogant Uchiha was gay for him and stating all of these facts and telling him what he wanted from the blond made him go into sensory over load, thus causing the faint._" Mission two complete: Tell the Dope everything, and make sure he understands your intentions." _Sasuke thought, as he watched the blond faint in the seat.

"_My god, what is wrong with me, why did that make me feel this way? For love love of Ramen, why me! He hates me, then wants to be friends, then say's he loves me and wants me? What the hell is his problem!"_Naruto thought in his sleep. He was out cold, so his mind wondered and he didn't wake up that night because Kyuubi wanted to tell him something about his current condition.

_**" Hehehe, you don't get it do you child?"**_ The fox asked Naruto, so Naruto glared at the giant fox.

_"Get what?" _He questioned.

_**"The reason the Uchiha likes you, is because **__**you**__** are you. **__**You**__** acted like you usually do towards regular people and treated him like a normal person, not like a noble. **__**That's**__** probably why he likes you.**__**You'll**__** probably be his first and only love, considering how picky he is about people." **_The fox stated, and Naruto groaned, and grumbled.

_"You and the Teme are both as what Shikamaru would say, Troublesome."_ Naruto groaned, and the fox snickered, as the blond went back to sleep.

Sasuke sighed, as he went to sleep after taking care of himself, taking a showing, as well as his problem in his lower regions, as he thought a certain blond. He was In love no doubt and the blond would be his no matter what, the marriage contract already assured that and Sasuke was so blissfully happy, that he even smiled when he came home a little late. Everyone, including his family, was freaked out, his mother only giggled at the sight, Sasuke went to sleep with a smile on his face. That night he dreamed of the dope in his arms, and his arms only.

Iruka sighed, he was worried about his son, he knew this would come up eventually, he had been assigned to guard the blond from birth at any costs when he was born, by the Yondaime and as the blonds guardian he had to do anything to assure the safety of the heir to the throne, even if nobody knew he was alive, that is what a guardian was for, now he needed to watch out even more and with some luck those men wouldn't find out yet their target was stillalive, kicking and getting ready to take his rightful place on the throne soon, or they would be in even more trouble. Naruto didn't even know how to defend himself properly yet, it was going to get dangerous if this continued. Hopefully Jiraiya and Kakashi would see to it that Naruto was kept safe. "_I guess, I can only hope right?"_ The brunette thought, as he drank the rest of his tea, before heading off to bed. However his rest was fitful and he had trouble sleeping that night.

Kakashi looked at a fellow white/silver headed fried, his sensei's teacher.

"So I take it they are on the move?" Kakashi questioned.

"Indeed, they seem to be more active, both organizations will want him, it just depends on what one gets to him first, I don't even want to know what they would do to him." Jiraiya said before he sighed. As he leaned back in his chair, in his house, that he and Kakashi lived in.

"So he's at risk if he isn't in a clan for protection, or in office? This seems a bit of a harsh really." Kakashi said.

"I hope his guardian will help us out in the struggle." Jiraiya stated and Kakashi nodded gloomily.

A boy about the same age as Sasuke Uchiha looked at the Uzumaki/Umino household. The root member Danzo sent out, Sai. Even though he kind of looked like the Uchiha, he was so much different. He looked at the photograph in his hands._"Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze, you will be eliminated, or in Lord Danzo's hands and I will see to it, just you wait, you haven't seen anything this world is yet."_ The emotionless boy thought, and went on his way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_I guess I got this up! Wow, even though my comp crashed all in one day I finally got to work on this, I had to re write everything, and I put up a notice saying about what I would do if I didn't get it up! Also today I will change the rating to m, for future gore, blood, and kind of sexual themes, sorry if you have me for it, I will also put out the preview of my new story I am working on, I am making it NaruSasu I guess, and I also am making it a bleach crossover but it will be in the M section of Naruto and Sasuke, Or Sasuke and Naruto, even thought it's going to be a bleach cross over. I'll put that up after this chapter X333 look at it plz._


	7. Rule Seven, A look in to past & present

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

**Summary**: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the, Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

**Beta**: Shadow Shadowsong

"_Thoughts, and Subconscious"_

"Regular talking"

"**FlashBack"**

"_**Demon speaking"**_

**Chapter Seven Rule Seven, a look in to past & Present**

**Twenty Years ago**

Minato sighed, as he listened to his council. His long, tamed spiky hair came into his blue eye's. He hated these meetings, they usually result in him getting angry. He already had a wife, that was waiting at home for him, if she was here, all of these fighting council members would be terrified, since she was his secret weapon at times to get out of these meetings. How he loved that crazy woman of his, he thought, but was awakened from his thoughts, as Fugaku and Himura were going at it.

"Enough!" Minato yelled. All was silent, and he rubbed his temples once again. "I called you here to discuss the problems with our military, not squabble and act like pre-schoolers!" Minato growled out." Now then, where was I? Oh, as I was saying forcing high school children into the military will get us nowhere, we need them to do it of their own accord, starting at the age of eighteen and no younger, I mean, they are still kids, and need to be taught still, or else or Nation will continue to decline. We will talk more about this, until I get enough votes, but also, they should be schooled on how to use chakra, and their powers if they have them, then they can set their own path." Minato stated, some people understood this, but some rather have their military stay the same, only the Nara, Akamichi, Uchiha, Aburame, Inuzuka clans were agreeing, even some of his friends didn't like the idea in other clans, but his closest friends like Shukaku Nara, Fugaku Uchiha, and Tsume Inuzuka were just some of the people who help me with the idea.

The council members were murmuring amongst each other. The Haruno spoke up." Why do that, even if we do that our armies will decline, and our forces cut in half!" Haruno yelled.

"It may, but there will be less deserters, spies, as well as casualties." Minato said and the night went on with the squabble of trying to make the Nation right again.

**Four years, three months,and a week later**

Minato was a little worried, yet also happy, he was going to be a father in nine months. He Hugged his red-headed wife and she smile at him, they were going to be parents! Minato and Kushina went to the Uchiha mansion and they discussed her pregnancy, they also found out that the Uchiha's were expecting another child as well.

"So, Minato, I take it your really happy about this?" Fugaku sipped his coffee and chuckled.

"Yep! I can't wait!" Minato stated happily. Their wives giggled at his antics.

"So what do you plan on the child's future?" Fugaku asked, causing Minato to raise an eye-brow getting serious.

"Well, I don't want to really pressure the child into anything Fu, I just want the kid to be happy that's all." Minato said and the Uchiha nodded at his statement and his wife smiled at him.

A few months later they found out the gender of the child, it was going to be a boy and they found themselves at the Uchiha's once again. Mikoto was huge, just like Kushina was getting, they said her due date would be in July, and Kushina's sometimes in October.

"So we both are having boy? I hope they'll be best friend's!" Kushina stated happily, and Mikoto giggled.

"I hope so!" They talked in the living room while their husband's were talking in Fugaku's study.

"So, how about it?" Fugaku questioned, and Minato was a little shocked, and disgruntled.

"Um, but it's kind of weird Fu, I mean yea, people do this a lot, but still I don't know, I don't even know if I'm going to have moreeee!" Minato groaned. Fugaku chuckled at his best friends antic's.

"I see, I'm not pressuring you, I just want them to be happy as well and hopefully they won't have any problems if this doesn't happen, that's all." Fugaku stated with a little worry in his voice.

"Oh, you don't want them to get hurt, am I right?" Minato questioned.

Fugaku sighed, "I'm worried about Itachi already as it is, and now I am having another, I just want the best for my boy's like you want for your boy." Fugaku said, leaning back is chair and Minato looked at his friend across from him, and Minato sighed.

"I need to talk about this with Kushina before anything, you know how it is." Minato stated, rubbing that back of his head and Fugaku smiled a bit, oh he knew, Minato's was crazy, especially during her pregnancy, it was bestnot to mess with Kushina at all.

That night Minato told Kushina, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, Fugaku suggested it, but I am not doing it at all if you say no." Minato stated, and Kushina leaned into him.

"I know, but it doesn't seem right, I mean we married out of love, and I want him to do that as well." Kushina stated.

"I know, I know, hey how about.." Minato and Kushina were up a while that night. The next day the proposed a deal to Fugaku about the marriage contract." If he doesn't find anyone to love by he is eighteen or nineteen, then they'll get married, sound good." Minato said and the deal was made.

**July 30th**

"Awe, he looks like both of you!" Kushina cooed, as she held Mikoto's and Fugaku's youngest new born son.

"Indeed, he will be a good man, just like his father and older brother." Mikoto said, as Sasuke Uchiha, born on the 23rd of July was sleeping in her best friends arms.

"Nice kid." Minato stated, and Fugaku nodded at the compliment.

"Indeed, he is a good child so far." Fugaku chuckled, as they heard Kushina asked Mikoto if child birth hurt, and they paled at the answer.

**October 9th, 11:56am.**

Kushina's water broke, and they rushed to the Palace hospital, she was in labor, but not ready to push yet, but she did get something for the pain, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were both present, as Tsunade was helping deliver the child, and Jiraiya was there for Support for his student, and for his new Godson, then all hell broke loose.

"Yondaime-sama! It's here! The monster!" Minato looked at the Jonin man from the military,

"Are you sure, the Uzumaki clan sealed it up a long while ago?" Minato stated is disbelief.

" Yes! It's The Kyuubi!" The man stated frantic, and Minato knew he couldn't beat it by normal means, time went on.

"I'll be there after the birth of my son, try and hold it off until I get there." Minato said sternly,

Then the man was gone, to tell the elders, and council. Jiraiya's mental sensors went off.

"Minato, don't you dare plan on using that!" Jiraiya yelled, and Minato's face was stern, gloomy, and determined, then it was October 10th, as the clock stroke midnight, and signs of battle were getting even closer.

"Jiraiya help the military, I'll help my wife as of now, I'll get there soon." Minato said and left so Jiraiya couldn't say anything, he could only clench his fist's, as he walked outside towards the battle field.

Kushina gave one last push and the baby was crying. She sighed, then smiled. Minato smiled with her, knowing what was about to happen to their son, by his doing, but what they didn't know was a masked man, come in, only when they heard a thud, and then they looked up. The mad was all in black, but her wore a orange mask with an eye hole, and swirl patterns on it. Minato got out a kunai, and then saw his son in the intruders arms.

"Who are you?" Minato growled out.

"Tsk Tsk, do you care for your son at all, don't resist, or he will die at the age of one minute." The man said, Minato and Kushina looked terrified, terrified for their only child safety.

"What do you want?" Minato questioned.

"I want the Uzumaki woman." The man stated. Now Minato didn't know what to do, save his son, or wife, so he decided. He threw his kunai, which missed the man, and Minato was gone in a yellow flash. He grabbed his baby, called Naruto, and flashed away to Kushina, and picked her up, and they were gone.

"So, you want to play that game?" The man questioned, as he followed the three.

Minato set his wife, and his child down, and he got ready for battle, then the Kyuubi appeared by the hideout they were in, along with the man. Minato and the man fought.

"You're Madara aren't you! No, you can't be, you should have died already!" Minato yelled. The man didn't say anything. After a while he said "Correct."

Madara had the Kyuubi attack Minato's family. So Minato performed the hand signs for the Reaper Death seal, as he and Kushina shielded their infant son, they were pierced by one of the Kyuubi's tail's. They talked to their son as they died and sealed the fox into the infant.

"Naruto, have lot's of friends, and be a good man." Minato said.

"Grow up loved and try to be loved in return, have a good life, my Naruto." Kushina said as their life was fading, they were dead moments later on the battle field. Madara was angry, but he walked towards Naruto Uzuamki-Namikaze. He wanted to use they boy, but was stopped, by the fourth's last student and what seemed to be the boy's guardian. The guardian snatched the boy and ran, as Kakashi Hatake fought Uchiha Madara. After that night the news spread of the attack and the death of Yondaime Hokage, the missing heir to the throne, as well as the Third Hokage's return to being Hokage. Nobody knew that the Missing child held to power to destroy, or save, the Fire Country.

**Five Years Later**

Mikoto helped her son Sasuke with his studies, but the house had gotten gloomier without the sudden appearance of their old, best friends since the attack. They tried to put up a front, but the House, and Fugaku as well as Itachi had gotten colder from the loss of someone so great. Sasuke didn't know this, since he was still young but his mother, and family was very weary, so they had him home schooled and protected, they were being over protective, but they also didn't want to lose their son, they also took up any leads or searches for Naruto, the lost heir to the Fire Country throne, they believed he was still alive, and hopefully they would find him soon, and take him in as one of their own, or just to help him, and the say it not as obligation, but as in also love for their dead friends lost son and so the lost child's dead parents knew he was taken care of. After years of searching, they gave up hope.

Naruto giggled as Iruka tickled the little boy, he looked just like his father, but acted so much like his mother. He was hyper and still a kind loving five year old boy, even though kind of small for his age. Iruka took care of Naruto as a foster father and Kakashi would sometimes come over to see the little ball of sunshine filled with energy. They knew that this little boy could change the world, or be harmed and kidnapped if found, but that wasn't going to happen, Iruka made sure Naruto was well protected, and a little Ignorant of the things around him, hopefully it would stay that way.

**Present Time**

Naruto sighed, his brain was fried from all the work he had to do and his body was tired. He had battle training, then studies here with the Pervy guy name Jiraiya. What was worse was that he had a arrogant noble called Uchiha hitting on him, or in love with him, as if being the heir to the Fire Countries throne wasn't enough. Iruka was worried and asked why the Uchiha was carrying Naruto, into the house and to his room. Naruto just blushed and Iruka sighed, but understood the meaning.

_" I couldn't make him ignorant for long, and I still have to tell him that, but not yet, I'm sure it isn't the right time as of yet, I just need him to be protected as long as he is still this vulnerable to attack by someone whom wants to harm him, like that man from the night he was born."_ Iruka thought, sighing as he looked at the ceiling in his room. He knew that Naruto would have a hard life, if somebody found him, and he was right, he wish he could do more for the blond headed teenager. He just hoped that his foster child/charge would ask for his help every now and again.

Fugaku was surprised, even though he didn't show it, that his friends son was alive and that he hadden't find him for all those years, he and Mikoto both. They saw Naruto's picture, he looked just like Minato, but since their youngest described the boy, it seemed his personality took after his mother. They knew he was alright with Iruka, but still it angered Fugaku that he didn't know about this, or that he couldn't help his dead friends son at all. He was so frustrated that he wanted to either cry, or throw something around, but knew that he couldn't show weakness, but Mikoto shed tears, for the both of them in their room as they talked about it.

Itachi was also a little bothered by the occurrence, but they were happy that their son Sasuke like the boy and wanted to marry him, that's what stunned them the most, their son's first, and only love, was someone he was arranged to marry, they could only hope it worked out and that Naruto would be apart of their family, as well as them apart of his, they already loved the Minato look alike. They hope that his life, and their life would only get happier and better for the greater good.

All the while, Sai was getting the know the area. Ee was the agent sent by Danzo to shadow and befriend the heir to the throne. It was his job to try to get the boy not to take the throne, so Danzo could have a chance at it. Sai was kind of creepy, he smile, the way that he said crude and rude things to people. He had tried to read books to help him try to understand regular people, it had failed so he usually just smile, greeted, or said thanks if needed. Soon he would be in school, and that's when is real job and mission started. He, a boy with no feelings would be able to get this long term assignment done, hopefully without to many problems and just enough of them to get the boy to abdicate the throne and the title of heir, so that his lord Danzo would be pleased.

**To Be Continued...**

hope you like this chapter! I also hope this gives a little insight of what happened before, and a little after Naruto was born, but it will get clearer, and better as the chapters go on, and hopefully I'll tweek, and get it up after A Cherry Blossom Promise Fulfilled, and I will work on this, and the other fic as best as I can.


	8. Rule Eight, Training, is never easy

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

**Summary**: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the, Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

**Beta**: Shadow Shadowsong

**Chapter 8 Rule Eight, Training, is never easy**

Naruto woke up feeling a little refreshed. He knew school wouldn't get any easier, since the Bastard and military training/testing were going on for the next few months. So he got ready for another day of torture at school and said goodbye to Iruka, before headed to school. He only hoped that the Teme wouldn't trouble him too much today.

As he went to his first training class, got dressed and stood in line with the rest of his class. Which included the one person he wanted to avoid, but the teacher came in with a Sasuke look alike, but not bye much, just by the hair, eye and skin color. He looked like a creepy kid as well, he walked it with a blank look on is face, and it made Naruto a little uneasy.

"Hello today class, today we will have Sai coming to this school and in this class, please introduce yourself Sai." The teacher spoke.

"Nice to meet you all, I really have nothing to say about me since there is nothing interesting." Sai stated, giving a creepy smile. The teacher sighed, but made him come and stand in line. Naruto really knew this kid was the kind to stay away from.

In the same class sparring started to inform the teacher their current level, at least He didn't have to pair up with Sasuke, and sighed relieved at this, but shuddered when Sasuke winked at him.

"Naruto and Sai please come forward, you two will be sparring one another as the last pair in the class for today." The teacher spoke up, causing Naruto's shoulder's to slouch, but he and Sai made their way to the middle of the court yard._" Naruto will win, hn."_ Sasuke thought happily, as he saw his dope get ready to fight, as the teacher yelled begin, and the blond charged in with a straight punch, but it was blocked.

"You punch like a girl, I bet you don't have a penis." The crude boy smiled as Naruto blushed, as well as some of the girls in the class, but a lot just laughed.

_" HOW DARE HE INSINUATE MY DOPE HAVE NO PENIS! I WILL KILL HIM! HOW WOULD HE EVEN KNOW? HE JUST INSULTED UCHIHA PROPERTY!"_ Sasuke's thought's screamed, while on the outside the only way you could tell he was angry wad because his glare was almost deadly enough to kill you, as it was it made you want to run for cover faster than possible, you just wanted to be there.

"YOU BASTARD!' Naruto yelled and then he went berserk, but Sai was better and he blocked and dodged the very angry blond teens kicks, and punches.

"I see, by your reaction it must be true." Sai stated and smiled, but this time he didn't catch the blonds punch, and got hit in the face, getting knocked down, but before Naruto could continue in his angered in-fueled frenzy, the teacher stopped him, telling him that match was over.

After class Sasuke threw the other raven against them wall, as he had already beat the living crap out of the odd teen." How dare you talk down to him that way, I will kill you if you do it again, or even lay another finger on him, talk to him, or even go by him, I will not have it!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan. It was his Clan's bloodline power, their genetic inheritance. It was a power that rested in their eyes and only to those who belonged to members of his clan. Sai wiped his face.

"You care why?" He questioned.

"That is for me to now and you to leave alone, If you dig any deeper I will personally kill for that as well." Sasuke said leaving. He was done injuring the new teen, as well as making sure he knew not to mess with an Uchiha's betrothed, granted Sai didn't know of that.

Sai knew then that his mission for Danzo-Sama was a lot harder than plan, he had found a very large bump in the road of the mission.

Naruto sighed, he looked up at the sky, as he sat against the fence on the roof during lunch. He was tired, as well as worried. He lost a lot of energy when he went all out on that Sai kid and also he didn't know what would happen to him because of him giving into is anger and trying to beat, or even kill the weird raven haired new kid. He ate his rice ball and sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for food. He felt like he would throw it up if he ate more.

"Just another thing to worry about." Naruto mumbled to himself. He looked up, when he heard foots steps in front of him. It was one of the people he would never want to see, nor deal with a this time.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto bit out. Sasuke sighed, but sat down next to the blond haired teen.

"You okay?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto looked away, a little angry, yet kind of happy at the question.

"What do you think?" Naruto bit out. Sasuke then looked at the ground.

"He insulted your manhood of course any male would be pissed at that." Sasuke started calmly. "Even I would murder him." he finished.

"Whatever Teme." Naruto groaned out, getting up and walking away from the raven haired boy, silently thankful, that Sasuke said that to him, he felt a little more at ease about it for some reason.

Sasuke sighed, he really was trying his hardest to become close to is soon to be partner. He knew he fell for the boy in a short amount of time, but didn't care, they were a like in many ways. Sasuke tried not to be a pervert at the time he talked to the blond teen on top of the roof, and tried to calm the blond down, as well as his worries, if at least a little bit. Naruto was he betrothed, and we would make the blond feel comfortable in any way he could at the moment, since the blond had so much going on at the moment, so he made sure that he stood his distance at the moment._" Soon, he will come to me for advise, or comfort and __then__ we will be like paper and glue!"_ Chibi Sasuke, in Sasuke's head squealed at the thought and images of them together.

Sai arrived as his apartment and contacted his Lord." Lord Danzo, I believe this mission has gotten a little harder, it would seem that there has been a large bump in the mission." Sai stated.

"_What kind of bump?"_ The gruff voice over the phone questioned.

"A boy Named Sasuke Uchiha." Sai replied sternly.

_"This will be a problem indeed. I will contact you when I figure out __how__ to get this disturbance in __the__ mission under control."_Danzo stated.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." Sai said and the call ended.

"Sensei did you figure out whom is behind the increase in activity?" Tsunade questioned.

"It would seem Danzo has found out about our plans for Naruto, and that he knows Naruto is alive and has been planning something in that evil nature in what to do with him." Sarutobi said to Tsunade.

"What? How did he find out!" Tsunade questioned in anger.

"I have no clue, but if anything happens, then Naruto's guards will step in." Sarutobi stated.

"I see." Tsunade whispered, a little unsure about the whole mess.

Iruka walked down to the coffee shop to meet Kakashi once again for the third time this week. They have been meeting each other like this since Kakashi knew about Iruka's status, as well as being located near him again and since Naruto was preoccupied with homework, as well as tutoring with Jiraiya, he needed to do something, so he went to meet with the undercover guard for Naruto.

"Ahh, Iruka you made it." Kakashi stated lazily.

"and you're early for a change." Iruka chuckled.

"Yes. We need to talk about Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"I'm listening." The brunette stated.

"It would seem someone is trying to get close to the boy by Danzo's orders and he might be trying to get Naruto to give up the throne. Also have you even told Naruto about his arranged marriage to Sasuke, he needs to know since it wont be long before Sasuke is of age and if Naruto has no other suitors then he has to marry Sasuke. It is the way they arrangement was set up. When Sasuke is seventeen and a half then they get married, that is the legal age here you know that and nobody has told Naruto of this. Either way he will be a noble either way and his life will be hard no matter what." Kakashi finished and Iruka looked at the coffee that was place in front of him for a moment.

"I know, but there needs to be a right time for it, Sasuke is trying to get close to Naruto a little bit, before Naruto is told. Sasuke is trying to get to know him, but Naruto doesn't seem to really like him that much, yet Sasuke like's Naruto a lot, so I have no idea what to do." Iruka stated frustrated and a bit angry as well.

"I see you point, but do it before it's too late Dolphin- Chan." Kakashi winked and now Iruka blushed at the nickname Kakashi gave him.

"Shut it Scarecrow." Iruka growled out, a bit flustered as he drank his coffee, at this Kakashi chuckled, he loved to see his Dolphin like this, they weren't dating for nothing after all.

"NO more! I hate this crap!" Naruto groaned. Jiraiya chuckled.

"You may hate this now, but you'll have use of this in the future." Jiraiya stated.

"No I won't, my brain will explode before there is a future, from all this studying and book reading!" Naruto whined. Jiraiya laughed,

"Well if you're tired, you can go to sleep now, since you do have school in the morning and you need your rest kid." Jiraiya stated, as he closed his book and started to pack them up once again.

"Night pervy- sage." Naruto yawned, and walked up to his room for some sleep.

"night brat." Jiraiya sighed, as he finished packing up Naruto's learning materials.

_"He's going to have to be told soon, or else he might be even more angry, but hopefully nothing too serious will come out of the information he receives about him being betrothed already."_ Jiraiya thought._"That Uchiha brat will become of age soon and that is what we really hope doesn't come up too quickly, since Naruto just recently turned sixteen."_ Jiraiya's thoughts added, and he left.

Sasuke sighed, as his looked at the documents he got from his information sources, he needed to keep an eye on Naruto, or the blond could get hurt, mentally and physically. That was the last thing he wanted to become of the one he loved, as was to marry.

"It seems Sai is not what people think him to be, he isn't a normal boy, that is for sure, he is a pawn in this chess game, for his master." Sasuke whispered to himself Darkly, at what he figured out from the document his brother gave to him this morning.

_"Look into the documents, and look underneath the underneath of the wording little brother."_ Itachi's works echoed into his head and Sasuke did just that. Even though he was finished trying to decode the files in front of him. He yawn, looking at the clock, before he sighed. He went back to his room and changed into sleeping clothes. Before he got under the overs, dreaming of protecting and saving his blond dope.

The next few moth's passed with the same routine and nothing abnormal happened. Naruto fought with Sai most of the time in training classes and got a bit closer to Sasuke every day. Summer break came and it was in the middle of July, a few weeks before school started up again, along with training and normal school work started up again. Naruto hung out with his friends once and a while even though all of them were still as busy as he was. Seeing ashe was still studying with Jiraiya and working twice as hard because it was summer break. Then one day he ran into Sasuke.

Sasuke walked into the Cafe' and saw his blond dope already there. So he sat down across from him. Naruto looked to see whom sat down by him, and seemed to be Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Just getting a milk shake, and taking a break." Sasuke stated, and Naruto huffed.

"Whatever." Naruto went back to his book.

"So do you want to hang out sometime in the next week, I'm free." Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean a date, with you." Naruto asked pointing at the Uchiha and Sasuke blushed a bit.

"Call it what you will, but yes, something like that." Naruto blushed a bit this time.

"I'm not gay teme, but we could hang out I guess, next Friday." Naruto grumbled back at the raven and Sasuke smirked.

"Perfect." Sasuke replied getting up and walking away.

"Call you then." Sasuke added, before walking out the door, before Naruto could say something.

"He's weird." Naruto whispered to himself as he finished his chocolate Shake, payed and left. He had training practice with the pervy- sage in an hour.

Sasuke was giddy when he came home and literally skipped in the door, smiling to everyone, causing them shudder, and question his behavior.

_" This is perfect since Friday is my birthday, we can be alone together, and cuddle, as we watch a movie, yes this is the perfect plan."_ Sasuke thought, as he grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together, he was so happy, then the images came and he got a bloody nose. When he thought of other things he and Naruto could do alone together.

Naruto made a shadow clone attack Jiraiya, as the white haired man tried to ready a justu, but Naruto wouldn't let him, since he himself really didn't have any good jutsu's. Because at the moment he was really new to the thought of using them, but he did learn faster than others and quicker since he could use his shadow clones to get information when dispelled and he could make tons of them, since his chakra reserves were higher than any normal person, as well as his stamina. Jiraiya stopped training after a few hours, and they both were cover in sweat.

"You have gotten better at fighting, and using you shadow clones, since you could use regular clones. I guess you need to learn a bit more justu though, since you really only have your clones, so we'll work on that tomorrow kid, since we were at this half the day, but be ready tomorrow, because it will be twice as hard as today was." Jiraiya stated and then laughed when he heard is Godson groan at this.

_"You would be proud of him, Minato."_ Jiraiya thought looked at Naruto.

The next day Naruto got up early, and met Jiraiya in a training field secluded from onlookers.

"Today you will learn how to summon a toad." Jiraiya stated.

"A toad?" Naruto questioned.

"Indeed, a toad, you will be able to summon then after you sign the contract, and they aren't just small one's either, but ones even bigger than houses and mansion's!" Jiraiya stated, before he bit his thumb and made his hand signs, then pressing his palm onto the ground, in a poof of smoke, he was on a redish- orange colored toad. The toad rolled out his tongue, and set a scroll, by Naruto.

"Open it." Jiraiya stated, and Naruto did just that. There were names signed in blood on the scroll.

"The last name is your fathers, you will need to bite your thumb and sign your name in blood next to his." Jiraiya said and Naruto was giddy and did so immediately, then Jiraiya told him the hand seals for the summoning. Naruto did so, and tried it, causing a green tadpole to poof into existence, the frog's and Jiraiya face faulted.

"YOU ARE HOPELESS!" The white haired man yelled out, then an argument ensued.

Naruto was on his back, tired. He had camped out here for about three days and still didn't get the summoning down yet and the last time he tried it was a tadpole with legs, that was the closest he got to a frog. Jiraiya didn't even pay attention, he was busy watching women splash in the water behind a bush in the lake next to where they were at. Naruto wasn't going to give, up, and Jiraiya had enough, and decided to help the kid.

So Jiraiya took his godson to a a water fall, that had a very large gap where there were sharp spikes coming out of the spots where water didn't flow, nobody has been here in decades as well, so it was perfect.

"This is where you're training will end, if you don't get this right." Jiraiya stated.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned and Jiraiya tapped Naruto's forehead, sending him flying into the gap, as the blond fell, he was screaming. Naruto tried to push chakra into his hands and legs to grab onto the rocks, but slid off of them very fast, since they were slippery.

"I am sorry I hate to do this Minato, Naruto." Jiraiya stated.

"_I'm really going to die here?" _Naruto's thought yelled as he closed his eyes, and then he was in front of the Nine-Tails cage._**" I will not let it happen brat. I shall give you some of my chakra for the time being, since you are almost out, after all if you die, I die. "**_ The fox stated, and gave him some of his power._" Heh, thanks fox."_ Naruto thought, and they he opened his eyes and bit his thumb, then made the hand signs, and summoned a toad that he didn't dream of summoning. It was huge alright.

"Jiraiya Why did you summon me in a place like this!" The toad yelled, pipe in his mouth, with a dagger on his side, and a coat on. As was as a sash.

"The pervy- sage didn't summon you I did!" Naruto yelled.

"Yea right, and I'm suppose to believe that brat?" The toad replied.

"Yea, I can prove it, I will, I'll stay on your back for the rest of the day to prove it!" Naruto bit back.

"Heh, like you could." The Boss toad stated and the the race was on, after a lot of hoppingand tests of grip and staying on the huge toads back was difficult and without hardly any chakra it would be pure stupidity, but Naruto did it, at the end of the day, he almost won, but he fell off, yet the toad saved him. Jiraiya threw the scroll in front of the toads face, and it flipped open to show Naruto's name.

"I very well knew he did summon me Jiraiya, but he need's to be taken to heal, and get some rest, I'll give him some of my chakra for now." The Toad stated, then vanished, as he left Jiraiya to take to unconscious blond back to heal and rest, and relax for a few days.

Naruto slept for two days, waking up the third, a day before he went to hang out with Sasuke, what he didn't expect was to see Sasuke sleeping with his head on Naruto's bed.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto's thoughts screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

This chapter turned out longer than I thought O.O, well it will get better as it goes on, and a little more action as well hopefully .'', so I hope you like this chapter. I also would be thinking about getting a beta reader, so ifyour interested pm me, I have other stories as well, so just putting that out there, until next chapter! XD


	9. Rule Nine, Ice Cream is torture

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

**Summary**: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the, Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

**Beta**: Shadow Shadowsong

**Chapter 9 Rule nine, Ice Cream is torture**

Naruto woke up and noticed that Sasuke was sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Sasuke's head was resting on the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto couldn't figure out why the Raven was there in the first place. Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up, his body was still sore from practice with his old pervert of a teacher.

Sasuke's eyes twitched a bit, as he heard a groan, he started waking up. The raven hair boy blinked open his tired eyes, he was trying to remove the sleep from his eyes. He did after all spend the night there, after he came to check up on his blond dope and found out the blond was out cold for almost two days and had yet to wake up. All because of training for something, so Sasuke being genuinely worried about the blond's safety and well being, he paced at a fast walking pace up the stairs to the sleeping blonds room. The raven headed male opened the door and found the blond sleeping, with some bandages on his body, some uncovered bruises. The raven sighed the boy sleeping looked peaceful and alive. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, grabbed a chair in the blonds room, sat next to the bed and smirked a bit. He liked looking at the blonds sleeping face. After a few hours Sasuke fell asleep, with is head on his crossed arms on the bed and he fell into a deep slumber. Sasuke woke up to see Naruto staring at him, confusion written all over his face. Sasuke yawned, stretched, then looked at the blond through somewhat sleepy eye's.

"If you were going to ask what I am doing here, I came by to see if today was still on and it would seem with you in this condition, I somehow ended up sleeping like this." Sasuke stated sleepily, yawning once again.

"Teme, that's stupid, you should have just gone home," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms, only to cringe in pain, because his sore muscles protested. Sasuke noticed this and sighed a bit.

"It looks like we might have to postpone our get together." Sasuke stated finally.

"What? No, I'm fine, or I will be when I start moving more." Naruto said in a panic, but Sasuke sighed again.

"I highly doubt that, since it would seem that your still in a good amount of pain and you would be as slow as a tortoise, if we did decide to go, and you walked. However if you want me to carry you around, I would happily oblige." Sasuke ended smirking at the end of his statement, causing Naruto to blush and yelling at Sasuke with shouts in curses and threats.

Later that morning Naruto finally made it out of bed and he freshened up a bit. Sasuke decided to go home and freshen up himself, saying that he would comeback a bit later for the blond since Naruto himself insisted on them going to the mall together so that they could hang out with one another as planned. Naruto limped down the stairs slowly as he decided to go to the kitchen to have some of Iruka's breakfast, cause he was starving, since he was asleep for so long, he hoped with a sigh that Iruka had made enough food for the blond and himself. It took ten minutes for Naruto to get to the kitchen and then said blond started to drool at the food Iruka just made it was fresh and only for the both of them. Seeing this made the blond limp faster, forgetting the pain in his body for the moment, he started to shovel food down his throat, making Iruka chuckle, happy that the blond decided to wake up from an almost three day sleep.

Sasuke made it back home in a very happy mood, his parents asked him when he'd been.

"You should have called, you know that you need to do so, if you're going to be out all night!" Fugaku stated in a concerned, yet scolding manner.

"You're father is right, you need to do so, and you need to be careful as well." Mikoto added in, making Sasuke sigh.

"I already know all of this, you've been telling me that same thing since I was six." Sasuke said. "also if it makes you feel any better, I was at Naruto's the whole time, you can call and ask Iruka." Sasuke finished, as he left to take a shower and get ready to leave for the blonds again, he didn't want to borrow clothes. So he had decided to go home and clean himself, so he could present himself in a nice manner, as well as a clean one. He was going all out, trying to make the blond his, as well as making sure that it stayed that way, the boy Sai wouldn't ruin everything the Uchiha had going for him, with his blond friend, hoping to be partner.

Meanwhile Sai was contacted finally by his superior, and his lord._" You will do what you have been, since you really don't know how to express yourself, try to tell the boy that, and get as close as you can to him, do what you must, the mission is still the same as before."_ Danzo stated over the private phone line.

"I understand Lord Danzo, I will put this into action as soon as possible." Sai replied back, and the phone line went dead afterwords, leaving the the short haired raven to think of a new plan, as read a book, **" Showing How you Feel for Dummies."** He had so many books to study on a persons emotions, that he borrowed from the library, stacked to the ceiling of his apartment.

Sasuke was almost to the blonds house and getting more excited by the minute._" Maybe he'll except how I feel and then we will have our first date, or maybe this is already a date? If it is then he doesn't show it, or maybe he is just shy, but why, is it because of me? Should I change that, should I be more outgoing so he likes me more? Or should I..." _Sasuke's thoughts went on and he didn't even notice his limo was parked outside of Naruto's house for fifteen minutes either.

Naruto looked out his window and saw Sasuke's car and sighed." He's back already? " He grumbled, and decided to wait for the Raven to either knock at the door, or let himself in, fifteen minutes passed, as Naruto wondered if it wasn't the raven haired bastard, but some other noble._"Why would it be somebody else, since really nobody knows my identity yet and Sasuke is the only noble that actually talks to me."_ Naruto thought, shrugging his shoulders.

The limo driver held the door open and waited and waited for the raven to get up out of the limo."Um...sir?" The driver questioned, but didn't get an answer since Sasuke was stuck in his thought. "Um...Mr. Uchiha?" The limo driver questioned again, but still there was no answer. _I can't stand here forever, my feet and arms already feel numb!"_ the driver thought, as he cried silently to himself.

"Teme, are you coming in the house or not!" Naruto yelled out the door, jolting Sasuke out of his thoughts and the raven got up out of the limo, nodding to his driver, as he disappeared inside. The driver silently thanked the spiky blond headed boy and went back to the front seat to wait for them.

"So dope are you able to go to the mall?" Sasuke questioned, as Naruto limped into the living room to grab his things. The blonds limp wasn't as bad as earlier, but you could still tell he had one and the limp also make Sasuke think once again, but in his mind it was him always making Naruto limp.

"Yes, I'm fine, I can almost walk properly and Iruka doesn't mind." Naruto stated walking back to the front door, also pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts of perversion.

"hn, what ever you say dope." Sasuke smirked, and walked out the door after Naruto and closing it, he heard a soft 'Teme' from the blond, making the raven haired male smirk even more.

Once they got to the mall, Sasuke put on sunglasses and walked coolly next to Naruto._" Maybe he's wearing them so people wont notice him?"_ Naruto thought silently, but saw many girls were still drooling at the sight of the some what disguised Uchiha male, that walked next to Naruto.

"What do you want to do first?" The raven questioned, ignoring the females calls to him.

"Hm, why not go to the arcade and have some fun?" Naruto shruggedleading and Sasuke followed the blond to the so called arcade.

While there they played hoops and racing games, but when playing Dance Dance Revolution, Sasuke's shades fell off, getting attention for everyone and they were swarmed, well Sasuke was swarmed by females and Naruto was pushed out of the way, astonished by this, as well as confused, but also a bit jealous for some odd reason, he couldn't think of.

_" What a pair of shades could hide, I mean wow, that was fast." _Naruto thought, as he walked away from the swarm, as he waiting for Sasuke to get out of it on his own, so Naruto looked for an Ice cream shop, that was down the mall strip, he had a craving, but as he left, he didn't hear the raven yell for him to come back and help him.

Naruto sat down one near-by bench as he ate his vanilla ice creme cone, he heard some sit next to him. It was Sasuke, with his clothes disheveled and hair messed up.

"I told you to wait, and help me." Sasuke grumbled, trying to fix his clothing and hair.

"how am I suppose to help you from a mod of rabid fan girls, there must have been about a hundred or so, I'm only one person." Naruto stated, as he went back to his ice cream.

"Tsk, whatever," Sasuke said, as he looked at the blond, licking the ice cream off the cone, and stopped in his tracks._" Of all the other flavors he had to pick this one?"_ Sasuke's thoughts screamed. Sasuke looked intently on the ice cream and the pink tongue, then without him noticing his nose was bleeding.

"Um, Teme, you nose is bleeding." Naruto said, pointing, causing Sasuke to pull out of his thoughts and try to make it stop, however his thoughts and the images in his head about the blond almost made it worse. So they both headed to the rest room, but Naruto waited outside and finished his Ice cream cone.

"_The dope was lucky this is in public, and I didn't jump him right there! I think I lost a good amount of blood."_ Sasuke thought, as he wiped his face, as well as any clothing, off that had blood on it._" But damn, he looked so cute, and edible just like his vanilla Ice cream!"_ Sasuke's thought yelled. It would seem that their day of hanging out, and being so called friends was also tortured to Sasuke in more ways than one. Sasuke sighed, maybe he shouldn't have arranged this and just have stuck with wooing the dope.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to come out and he was getting bored. It was almost dinner time as well.

"What could be taking him so long?" Naruto whispered to himself. Sasuke then came out of the bathroom, and sighed, and smirked a bit.

"Sorry for all of this trouble, so are you still hungry, we could have dinner together." Sasuke stated a little hopefully. Naruto looked at him for a moment.

"Fine, we'll walk around for a bit and find a restaurant I guess." Naruto stated and off they went, it was another hour until they went to eat.

They sat across from one another.

"Are you sure we should eat here? I mean it's really fancy and expensive." Naruto stated, still unsure, as the waitress gave them their menus and went to get their drinks." I'm sure, I have the money so I'll pay for it." Sasuke stated, as the waitress came back and they ordered. Sasuke ignored the looks she was also sending him.

"Naruto, why so frigidity?" Sasuke questioned, breaking the silence.

"Feels weird, I mean, it feels like we, that we're on a.." Naruto didn't get to finish.

" A date?" Sasuke finished his sentence and Naruto nodded a bit, feeling weird, and kind of shy, which he normally wasn't.

"Well I don't mind, if we're here as friends or something more, if you want it to be a date, then it's a date." Sasuke said smirking smugly and Naruto blushed a bit.

"Bastard, you really are one you know." Naruto grumbled making Sasuke chuckle.

**They got their food and the waitress slipped Sasuke a napkin with her number on it. The Uchiha sighed, crumbled it up and set it on his now dirty plate. Sasuke paid and left with Naruto, ignoring the waitresses stare ****of**** longing at him. He hated woman and their needing to be clingy to him. That's why he preferred guys now, but not any guy, it had to be Naruto, since the blond was the opposite of him, and something he couldn't live without. That day after all turned out good, and Sasuke grabbed the blonds arm as he left the limo, to go into his house.**

**"What is it now?" Naruto grumbled.**

**"If you want to go out, it's your decision, think it over dope and tell me your answer when ready." Sasuke stated seriously. Naruto looked at the raven with a wide ****eyed**** expression.**

**"What? I mean why would we, never mind whatever." Naruto grumbled and went inside, leaving a smirking Uchiha behind.**

_**"Mission two and three, make friend with the dope and start to hang out with him like their dates and give him an option. Missions Complete."**_** Sasuke thought, as he told the driver to leave. He would have to make his mission list a bit shorter, since he planned out to many things ahead of time, but ****he still needed**** all these to go as planned to get his love to love him back.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Hokay, here is the next chapter, hopefully it's a good one, and I can get another chapter of A cherry Blossom Promise Fulfilled out tomorrow, I am trying to get a Beta for my stories, so I can clean them up a bit, since my spelling and grammar aren't perfect like some people think it should be, but whatever, review if you like X3 Flames with be ignored, and deleted. HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!_


	10. Rule Ten, Never a long Goodbye

**Chapter 10**

Naruto looked up at his bedroom ceiling once again. He didn't know what to do, he thought about what the raven haired Teme said to him, but he still couldn't think of the boy as a boyfriend, let alone a close friend as of yet. They did hang out, but they were only friends not the closest of friends, but the raven was closer to him then some of is other friends, on top of that he had to study with the pery-sage, and train more with his chakra, and being able to protect himself when needed. The blond closed his eyes and went into a sleepless slumber.

Sasuke on the other had, and evil look on his face, plastered with a smirk, looking like he was to happiest Uchiha male on the earth. Itachi sighed, as he knew what was going on since he was doing surveillance on his little foolish brother, so he wouldn't screw anything up, or do something he would regret, and hopefully his little brother knew what he was saying about giving the blond an option to become closer than a friend. Just thinking about it gave Itachi a head-ache._" I he screws this up, then nobody will be happy."_ Itachi thought, and went back to his paperwork.

Then the next day came, and Naruto was up by five o'clock in the morning. He was still concerned about what the raven said to him the day, that he didn't pay attention to Pery-Sage's lecture on how to use, and make a justu using his chakra other than summoning another to help him do is fighting for him." Are you listening kid! If you don't then that's fifty laps around the block, as well and five hundred push-up's as well!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto, when he saw the blond day dreaming, because he was looking at the tree next to the house which was in the opposite direction of where Jiraiya was standing." What? Oh sorry, what did you say, I kind of was thinking about something for a moment Pery-Sage, go on." Naruto stated with a smile that looked like he had no clue what was going on." NARUTOOOOOO!" Was all Iruka heard while making breakfast for the three of them.

" Like I said you need to try and split this leaf so you can get on with your wind elemental training, and if you don't you'll be stuck for the rest of you days heheheh!" Jiraiya stated evilly." ya right,I'll get this down, just you wait, and I can get even stronger, if I don't get it because I'm just that great!" Naruto stated, as he yelled back at the old man teaching him." Stupid perv." Naruto grumbled as he took the leaf from the closest tree, and started to try and channel chakra into it so it would split. He tried for about five minutes the first time, and only got a sliver, that was hardly visible cut in the leaf, and sweat dropped." Oh boy this is going to take a long time." Was all he heard from his so called Sensei." Shut it!" the angry blond haired teenager yelled.

"_So, If someone apologizes about behavior that was rude, or hurtful to said person, they may forgive?"_ Sai thought in his apartment now covered in books, so he could communicate with emotions, or try and act like a normal human being in the outside world, which was harder than he thought." These people are very hard to communicate with, almost the tiniest thing could set them off. I guess I have to read more, and be more careful about what I say, these ordinary people are so unusual." Sai stated in a seriously confused fashion, as he started to read another book about expressions, and emotions; Since after all, he didn't know what they were for, or how to even use, or express emotions of his own.

Naruto was collapsed on the bed in his room. He couldn't move at all, and was given a day off, so he could rest, and replenish his chakra so he wouldn't be exhausted the next day, and die from training so hard. He only got a small centimeter cut in the leaf, but it was enough for the Pery-Sage to be a little proud of the blond._" He's a sadist I swear, he loves to torture me! He wouldn't of given me a day off for rest his I wasn't over exhausted! I'll get him for this!"_ Naruto thought, as he yawned, and fell asleep for the night, since he could more any of his sore muscles.

Iruka looked sternly at Jiraiya as he sipped his tea, and at the rest of the food on his plate." I know he didn't get any breaks, don't you think that you're pushing him a bit too hard? You even had to carry him to his room, and he was barley conscious!" Iruka growled out, as he placed his hands on his hips, he was frustrated at the white haired hermit." well, he's the one who wouldn't quit when I told him too, and I guess it frustrated the kid even more when I said nobody could get this art down in a day, or week for that matter." Jiraiya stated calmly to the brunette, and then continued." He needs to learn his limits, or else it could get him like how he is now, or even killed, and found out about is hidden status." He added sternly, and seriously, as he glanced at the blonds current guardian." You of all people should know we don't need that happening, because of the current stated of position of the next Hokage, is being dreaded on only two main characters, that hardly anyone would want to rule a country." The white haired hermit stated." I guess I can't baby him, and keep him hidden any longer now can I? I can at least help him in any way I can, even with the betrothal to the youngest Uchiha child, that seems to have quite an interest in him, and his well being, as of late." Iruka sighed, as he sat across from Jiraiya." It would seem that the boy Named Sasuke knows of the contract, and what is expected of him, and he's not holding back on trying to get close to his betrothed?" the Hermit stated a little unsure.

Iruka looked at the man, and gave him a glare." I really don't think Sasuke is doing this because of the contract, I believe he is doing this because they are friends, and he genuinely cares about Naruto, and his well being." Iruka finished, but what they didn't know was that Naruto heard all of this, while trying to get his weak body into the bathroom. The blond was shocked, he could say a word, he didn't know what to think, he was almost on the verge of tear, and he couldn't even think, but he still listened in." Still he needs to be that way, since no matter what Naruto will become an Uchiha, or be in Nobility because of the contract, even though he already is a Nobel, he needs to act like it, because he really has no choice in that matter." Jiraiya finished, and Naruto lid down the wall, and curled into a ball, as he sunk it all in, and started to weep. _" So I have no choice in what to do in life? Either become Hokage by force, or Nobility by force? All That bastard __was doing was getting close to be because he had to?" _ Naruto's thoughts yelled.

He forced his body to move back to his room._" I'll leave, I can't take this, I don't want this!"_ Naruto thought, as he stilled shed tears, he pulled out a few bags, and his money that he was saving up for a car, but he was going to use it, to leave, and become a person that could be free; Free from this life as a hidden prince, with no control over his life, he wanted, no need to get away, and do something he wasn't forced into._" I'll leave, and they wont fond me, I'll make sure of it. I just want to be normal, but that wont happen, so I need to escape to a secluded place, and change what I look like. I'm leaving, I'm sorry...dad."_ Naruto thought, as he packed silently the rest of his clothing, and supplies he would most need, and wrote a note to his dad, so he wouldn't think that he was killed, or kidnapped, he wrote about what he heard, from their mouths, and left the house when Iruka, and Jiraiya were both asleep, and walked to the nearest bus station. "This is goodbye." Naruto stated, as he looked sadly at his house, and left on that silent, yet lovely night, for a new life, a one he could have control over.

Iruka looked at the letter, as well as Jiraiya." That brat! What the hell is he THINKING! He's putting everyone's life on the line, and BEING SELFISH!" Jiraiya yelled, he was pissed, and called Tsunade and everyone he personally knew, and that could be trusted, find the on the run blond." ENOUGH! Naruto isn't being elfish you are! He's like a pawn your using, so that there would still be some control in the council in the country! He has no choice he's being forced into this! He just can't handle it all! Everything has been thought out for him! He has NO CONTROL OVER HIS LIFE AND WHAT HE COULD DO! I know why he left, and QUITE Frankly I UNDER STAND IT!" Iruka yelled at the white haired Hermit in range, and Jiraiya hung his head, as he thought about it, and it was true." I guess everyone messed up." Jiraiya mumbled in a sad tone.

Sasuke was woken up by his brother, whom had a stern yet, sad look on his face." What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, half awake." Get dressed, do it quickly, and then come into the dinning room, this is urgent." Was all Itachi said, and left, and Sasuke did as told, and arrived in the dinning room five minutes later." Sasuke, Naruto left, he ran away, he fully knows what's going on now, and that he is engaged to you." Fugaku stated, in a worried tone." He left probably in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping, he shouldn't of gone far, but he probably knows what to look out for, and try to slip away from the world." Itachi stated." Poor boy, is so troubled." Mikoto cried a bit, but Sasuke said nothing, and clenched his fists, and teeth, and he was also in shock." That dope, he thinks, that I only got close to him because of the arranged marriage? I bet that's what he's thinking! He's going to get it! He has no Idea!" Sasuke growled out." I'm Leaving, and going to track his ass down! I need all the informants, and information I can get!" Sasuke yelled, as his family looked at him in shock, as he rushed out of the room, and into the garage to get his car. Sasuke Uchiha was beyond pissed at this point._" I'll find you no matter what, and get things straight."_ Was the youngest Uchiha's last rational thought.

" So young man where are you headed?" The bus driver questioned the blond spiky haired runaway." To the Water country." Naruto stated glumly." I see, it's nice out there, hope you have a good time boy." The old man bus driver stated." I do too, thanks." Naruto smile sadly, knowing it wouldn't be easy.

"What do you mean ran away? Naruto really doesn't have a reason to, does he?" Kiba questioned dumbly." Troublesome idiot, of course you guys would know." Shikamaru grumbled." Hey! What does that mean?" Kiba yelled at Shikamaru whom winced in response." None of us, know him; Inside and out I mean, he's just as trouble as the next person." Was Shikamaru's response, he as had a troubled face on, his family, as well as himself were looking into the blond's location since Jiraiya called._" Troublesome blond."_ Shikamaru thought, as he looked at the sky.

" I see, well then, it seems like we need to get everyone on the look out as soon as we can, and not make it public yet, so do your best Nara." Sarutobi stated and hung up the phone." So the brat found everything out eh?" Tsunade stated, and looked at her Sensei." I would seem, he couldn't take it, and I believe he has a reason for this, he is only a boy after all, and has too much on his plate, I and concerned for him, like he is by grandchild, but all I can do is make arrangement and control things behind the scenes." Sarutobi stated, and sighed." I guess, we all have our reasons, it was just a bit much to handle in his current state of mind. I'll be off to look tomorrow for him, as well as Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade stated." I see, please do find him." Sarutobi stated as she nodded and left." It would seem Danzo will hear about this, and be very pleased." Sarutobi groaned, just what he didn't need._" That boy needs some kind of love, and attention."_ Sarutobi thought sadly, while looking at Yondaime's picture.

"It would seem that this is going in both of our favors, but you wont get the Kyuubi by at any means Akatsuki, and I will get the title I rightfully deserve, and make the Country a better place, as well as stronger." Danzo stated to himself, as he called on more subordinates." Your mission is to capture, or kill Uzumaki Naruto." Was Danzo's orders.

"So it has begun, the boy knows a bit of pain, but not a whole lot of it. " I will make sure, that he knows that there wont be anymore, if he decides to come quietly, and bow before me, and my pain, as I make peace in this corrupt world." The orange spiky headed male stated in a low tone." Pein-Sama." A woman's voice whispered." It has already started, Konan. He will die for everyone's peace."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Finally I got this done!, and on the computer alone nonetheless!

Sorry about the delay, but hope fully it was worth it, and I will be updating soon, as long as some people let me on the computer to do my writing!

My spelling might not be the best, so beta pms are welcomed X3

Read, and review, flames will be ignored!


	11. Rule Eleven, Look for what you love

**Chapter Eleven**

Naruto sighed, he just made it on a plane, a plane to the Water Country, outer city, by the port, and water._" Maybe I need to cover my face up a bit more with make-up, and maybe die it, when I get there, nobody could notice me if I did that, I can live freely then right?"_ Naruto thought, as he leaned more into the seat he was assigned in the craft. His eyes closed calmly, as he put his seat belt on, and whispered goodbye's to his adoptive dad, and friends, he was gong to leave without saying a word to._" If they're looking for me, then it's too late, I need time to think, and get my new life together before I contact them again."_ The troubled blondes thoughts added, and he fell asleep that way.

Sasuke was furious." What..DID you say?" Sasuke growled out, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt." The plane that you saw him board on already took off! You fool! I TOLD YOU TO STALL IT, AND YOU DID NOTHING!" Sasuke yelled at the terrified man. He jumped a bit, and turned around, and saw his calm faced brother, also with a sad look on his face." Calm yourself little brother, somebody else will take care of the fools punishment later. We need to find out where he's heading in Water Country, and track him, if at all possible, take a trip there, because who knows what will happen if somebody finds out, or already know whom he is, and either kill him, or kidnap him." Itachi stated sternly to the younger raven." I see, whatever, let's go before I decide to kill the man." Sasuke stated, as his head hung low._" Naruto, wait for me, please dope."_ The raven thought walking hastily to his fast car, and leaving the air port the blond just departed from.

"Target has left Konoha, and will arrive in the Water Country's Port Tsunami is seven hours,un." The cloaked long blonde headed member stated, as he saw the plane leave, told his boss on the phone._" Good, then we'll have you and Sasori keep taps on him for a while, and after he feels a bit safe,we'll have Konan or myself pay the boy a little visit. Good day Deidara."_ After the voice was heard the line went dead." Why do I have to all the boring jobs, and not being able to make any of my art, un." The blond whined, and left his position at the Air port, to get ready to travel to the Port Tsunami the next day.

Jiraiya a bit after Naruto's note was found, made sure Iruka was a bit calmer, and took him to his car. The old Sage was going to meet up with Tsunade, and his old Sensei on this new situation with his blond Godson." Swear we better fin him safe, or it's all your, FAULT!" Iruka yelled at him, still livid on the fact, that his adoptive son, and watch ran away, he knew the stress on his boy would be too much in the end._" But, is it also my fault too?"_ The worried scar nosed brunette wondered falling silent in the car, making Jiraiya a bit more relaxed, but also worried about the man next to him.:We'll find him, don't worry, we have everyone looking everywhere for him,and we know where he is heading." Jiraiya stated, with certainty. Iruka glanced at the old man, and had a saddened look on his face." I hope so." He said in a whisper.

Naruto on the other hand, was getting off his long hour flight, and stretched as he smelled to Water Countries air for the first time. He sighed as he started to walk around to find some dinner, and a place to stay. Unaware of him being watched by a twenty year old looking mad, in a black cloak with red clouds on it." Leader-Sama, the kid Is here, and seems to be looking around,I'll keep you posted if something odd happens, and if someone he knows finds him here, as I wait for Deidara." The red head stated, kind of grumpy._" Good work Sasori, I know you hate waiting, but he'll be there tomorrow afternoon, so don't wait up for the kid, "I will expect a weekly report, as usual."_ The Leader spoke to the man." Whatever Pein-Sama." Sasori said, and hung up the phone, looking at the retreating blonds back._" You have no idea, what will happen to you, jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails."_ Sasori thought evilly, yet a little excited about the whole ordeal.

Sarutobi was now even in a worse mood. Somehow information was leaked the the heir to the throne ran away because his duties were too much, and as he specifically said, nobody on the elder council, or all council members were not aloud to find this out, and now he had to stop them for giving the throne up to the Uchiha's, or even worse Danzo, which right now, he just came into the council room door, and his advisers weren't too happy, he could feel their gazes of disappointment on him._" They better not even dare say to elect another Hokage without my permission, since I'm the one in charge, for old teammates they sure do get on my nerves."_ Sarutobi thought, as he sat down in his chair." Let this meeting commence!" A member stated.

The council member Kimura started." WE have heard that the young heir to the throne ran away, and abandoned his duties to this Country, because he didn't care about the country, it that correct Sarutobi?" Kimura questioned." No, not the way you stated it. Listen, and listen well, we have forced this upon him, for all he knew, he was a regular kid, and was just found out to be a Prince no less? He was stressed, both physically, and mentally, because this was quickly forced upon him, and he was really told everything at the beginning, he was getting the facts sunken in, until he found out he was in an arrange marriage with Sasuke Uchiha, he thought that a lot of people were either using him, or deceiving him from the get go, and truth be told we were, and I'm disappointed in myself, as well as everyone else here." Sarutobi stated." Nonsense, e did nothing of the sort, he is by birth suppose to rule, and know these things, we did not force this upon him his father, and mother.." Himura stopped dead in his tracks, when Fugaku, and half the clans in the council room, glared coldly at the adviser." You do no such thing, as to blame, and stain the Yondaime's name in this room, or ever, he did what he thought was right, and died, both him and wife died for this Country,you don't speak as if they are nothing, and lower than you councilor." Fugaku growled out, getting nod's of the heads of fellow, and allied clansmen.

"Now then, I also wish to address whom will be the next Hokage if the boy isn't found, dead, or just refuses the throne?" Danzo added in. Sarutobi sighed." Any high up person can run, but the Uchiha's are next in line, if there isn't and heir, just as I told you before Danzo." Sarutobi stated, a bit frustrated." Everyone is dismissed." Sarutobi stated and left.

"Have you located an exact lock on the brat?" Tsunade questioned over the phone with Jiraiya, _" No not yet, my spy network hasn't gotten that far yet."_ Jitaiya replied."Well be quick, no telling what will happen to the brat, if left alone, something could or will happen to him, Sensei is in the council room now, because someone leaked the information about him running away, they might try something iffy." Tsunade stated worried, and seriously frustrated, as she ran her hand through her hair._" On it."_ Jiraiya said, and the phone went dead.

" So, they know that he's gone." Itachi said to his younger brother,now on a plane to the Water Country." Yes, father said that over the phone right when the meeting ended, we need to find him soon, or those bastards will do something to the dope." Sasuke growled out." Now that I think about it, wasn't his mother the third child of the queen, and king or Water Country?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke looked at him with an interested face." What?" Sasuke questioned. "I believe she was, their last name was Uzuamki, of the Uzumaki clan of whirlpool, which is the main city of the Continent I believe. Should we pay them a visit?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke thought." that may be the best way to find him, since he does use Uzumaki as his last name." Sasuke replied." Well then, that's what we'll do." Itachi stated, as he picked up his phone in the private plane, to make arrangements.

Meanwhile our blond runaway was a bit relaxed, and looking for work, and a permanent place to live. He walked around the big port town, with a news paper, since there was a lot of mini- malls in the area, places for fish, and produce, since it was a port, and a beach connected to it._" Wonder if they have any ramen shops here? If there are maybe I could work at one, and eat here too!"_ Naruto thought happily, until he found another help wanted sign, but this time for a restaurant, which looked normal, and non- too fancy for his likes, so he walked in, unaware of whom was looking for him,and the trouble he would soon be in.

"Hello, how do you do? I'm Haku, a waiter, what will you need?" The girl? Asked Naruto." um, well I saw the help wanted sign,and thought maybe I could get a job here?" Naruto asked." Hm? Well good for you,let me get the manager for you Naruto-san! I'll be right back, wait here!" The girl? Haku ran off happily go get the manager. He didn't have to wait long, until he saw Haku happily come back, and the manager was surprisingly scary, especially with the look he was giving the blond teen." So Haku, is this him?" The brownish? Hair man, questioned, with his deep voice." Yup, this is him! He wanted to get a job here Zabuza!" Haku stated happily." Oh what was you name again?" Haku question innocently." N-Naruto." Naruto replied, a hesitant." Well Naruto this is Zabuza the manager here at Swordman's Steakhouse!" Haku replied happily." Haku, be a good boy, and go back to work now." Zabuza stated in a bored, tone, and got a pout form the boy in return." Fine, and he left._" Haku's a GIRL! What the hell! How can a boy that pretty!"_ Naruto thought, as his face showed a bit of shock." Well brat, why come here for a job?" Zabuza questioned the blond. Naruto scratched the back of his head in return, a little uncomfortable." Well, I just moved here, and need some money to support myself, after I get an apartment." He stated somewhat truthfully. Zabuza stared at him for a moment." I see, well then you start tomorrow with training, and then we'll see how good you are at, being a waiter." Zabuza stated, a big amused by the boy." Um,thank you kindly!" Naruto bowed to them man." Whatever, just be here tomorrow at nine in the morning kid." Zabuza stated as he walked off,and waved at the blond." That was interesting." Naruto whispered to himself, as he left.

Zabuza went back into his office, along with Haku." So I take it that boy was the one Jiraiya-Sama was looking for?" Haku questioned the man." It seems he has the same description,and name, so it hardly is a coincidence." Zabuza replied to his charge; Haku." Well, it would seem we have to watch him now, so nothing happens to him right?" Haku questioned his master." Indeed." Was his reply, and Zabuza called the man up.

Sasuke, and Itachi arrived at the Water Countries main city at around five at night, welcomed by guards of the palace to escort them to the King, and Queen. Once they got the were they were greeted by two old people, whom seemed to be King and Queen." To what do we owe the honor Uchiha, Itachi, and Sasuke? " The King questioned." King Uzumaki-Sama, we wish to ask your help in something, very great, and it also concerns you family." Itachi stated sternly." Do continue." The old King replied." Before I go, please make sure this get's out to nobody." Itachi replied." You have my word." He stated." It would seem that a young boy, also the only heir to the Fire County's throne ran away, he was only found recently, and has been too stressed." He goes by Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi stated, and bother King and Queen were shocked." You don't mean out little Kushina's dead child you you?" The queen questioned worried." Indeed I do, it would seem that nobody looked for him good enough, and he's still alive, but it would also seem he is very troubled for a child his age my Uzuamki-Sama's." Itachi added in." I see, what shall you have us do then?" The king questioned." I want you to tell all knights, and people that are most trusted, bring him here, once he uses his full name, like when he makes a bank account or get's and ID, or job? Don't tell them who he is, just take into custody, unharmed to the palace, to meet with you. If you do, you'll meet your assumed to be dead grandchild." Itachi stated, hoping to get something out of the old man.

King Uzuamki sighed."It would seem I have no choice in that matter, I will do this, so I can see him, as well as to help the poor boy out, since I can assume that hardly anyone did when he lived." The old king stated a bit angrily." Come, you'll stay here, until we find him." The queen said nicely, and happily, "And if you know Naruto as well, then please tell us about him, would you?" The queen asked, as the group made their way to the dinning hall." I will tell you all that I can your highness." Sasuke stated, with a bit of a sad smile on his face.

"Deidara, I swear if you complain one more time, I'll kill you." Sasori stated, as he dialed Pein's number on his phone._" Stop calling, I'll be there shortly, I will like to meet this boy now, it would seem we had less time than I thought, we may have to grab him tomorrow, when he's training for his job."_ Pein stated." Whatever, please be quick though, since Deidara wants some action,and wont stop whining in my ear." Sasori stated, and hung up the phone." Sasoriiiiiiii! I want to play, un! Deidara whined, as he hugged him, and Sasori smirked." Well I guess we have time for that kind of game." Sasori pushed Deidara off of him, and loomed over the dazed blond haired Akatsuki member, and smirked." You'll hardly be able to walk tomorrow, I guarantee you that as punishment for annoying me all day." HE whispered into his ear, making Deidara shiver."NOOOOOOOOOO, Un!" Was all people in the hotel they were staying at heard, until there were more noises that came after, but ones of bliss.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hope you like this chapter! Next time it'll be a bit more tense, and interesting, since there is going to be some fighting and conflict X3 Finally it wont be that boring, and also thanks for waiting for this chap, and I shall have the other chapter one up by early next week, or this weekend, as well as the final chapter of A Cherry Blossom Promise- Fulfilled. Thankies, and flames will be ignored, and deleted. XDDDD


	12. Rule twelve, Always a Hopeless Fight

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the ,Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: Shadow Shadowsong

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set and a new day begin, but not like the last, you're the Sun only you have the power. Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: Shadow Shadowsong

**Chapter 12,Rule 12 Always a Hopeless Fight**

Naruto was anxious, very anxious. Today he was going to start his training for his new job and start a new life here in Tsunami Port Town. He dressed a bit nicely for work and fixed his hair a bit. He covered his scars with the concealer he bought yesterday, which also made him a bit uncomfortable, since he received a bit too many curious stares from people, mostly woman in the store. He was also still in a hotel room, he needed to find a apartment to live in, which showed to be more difficult than he thought, but he wasn't to worried about it now, because he just got a job offer and he was getting paid half of his soon to be wage, if he passed his training, so he still had money to support himself in the current hotel he was staying at. When he deemed himself ready he left his room and went to his job.

Sasori was still trying to wake up, since he had a late night the other day, not that he was complaining, it was just that he hated mornings, and he wasn't suppose to have sex on a job, but it always happened when he was paired with Deidara, since he couldn't help himself. I mean how could he resist the female look-a-like male, that loved art and bombs, but also gave him amazing sex, as well as he fought? Anyway, Sasori looked at his equally naked partner in the motel room, and sighed.

_" I just know Pein is going to lecture us again about this, maybe even wore this time since it's just a very important mission."_ The red headed Akatsuki member thought, as he walked to the bathroom and got himself cleaned up a bit, before he woke up the blond bomb artist from his exhausted slumber._"One this is for sure, he won't be walking very well today."_ Sasori mused in his mind, as he twisted to the shower nozzle to hot.

On the other hand, King Uzumaki still hasn't heard any word of his seemingly to be alive grandson, sine the two Uchiha brother came from the Fire Country the other night. The old king sighed as he sat down at the breakfast table by himself, since he got up earlier than most of the people in the palace. He needed confirmation on the boy, before he had a heart attack, or at the least anxiety attack from the tension and wait. He just wanted to see his youngest grandchild, he didn't even know was alive.

He looked at the dead forest. He knew there was some information about it in the place, were the outcasts and runaways came, a place where nobody would go, the border line suburbs, or what people called dead-zones, places with almost no habitat, or things to eat, or drink, just civil war, and a place where people would turn crazy, since the evil chakra that loomed there, kill off a lot of living things, a barrier was made to keep the evil presence out, but not people. If you were contaminated with too much of the impure chakra you would also be an outcast, doomed to stay there for the rest of your days.

The male that walked into the area, had a special coat on, so he was protected, he needed to find out just what happened to the blond heir of the Fire Country and why the woman did it. He walked far enough, until he came to the town and searched for his sources here as well as the old witch.

Naruto was already a few hours into his training with Haku, so the restaurant was only serving breakfast and brunch right now, there weren't a lot of costumers either.

"So you get it? You not only need to memorize whom had which meal, at which table and you need balance as well!" Haku stated a bit to happily, as he finished setting down an order to a costumer. Naruto scratched the back of his head, and chuckled nervously.

"I get it, I guess it isn't as easy as it looks." Naruto stated truthfully.

"You're right, but you'll get it soon, and we'll help you get the memorization down too!" Haku stated kindly to the blond, before Zabuza huffed next to the long haired brunette.

"Whatever, as long as he does he job, I don't mind helping, since you don't seem like a bad kid." Zabuza finished, as he mysteriously appeared, just like he appeared out of thin air.

_"I really do have my work cut of for me here."_Naruto thought tiredly, as he took a little breather.

"We get it already, un!" Deidara complained, as he limped next to Sasori, as their leader Pein, kept on lecturing them.

"No you don't since you keep on do this every time you both are on a mission together! So you either have to be separated, or a very gruesome alternative." Pein stated, making Deidara shiver, and Sasori roll his eyes.

"Let's just stop, since we need to be spying on the target, and not cause attention to ourselves."Sasori stated, very annoyed. Pein just glared at the two trouble makers.

The cloaked man entered at run down, and very uncrowded tavern. He sat all the way in the back, next to a man with dark brown hair, whom looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"Master-Jiraya I haven't seen you here in a long while, what might I be able to inform you about?" The man questioned.

"Oh, so you already found me out, Yamato? Well since you've been busy here for a little while, I thought I would contact you, since Kakashi has been wondering about your status." Jiraiya stated, as he kept his hood up, but talked relaxed around the man.

"So Master-Jiraya what do you need to know?" Yamato questioned, as he glanced around the bar.

"I need to know what that witch did to Naruto, and how she did it, since I have only heard about this recently, and also if anyone here knows either about the Akatsuki, or Naruto current location." Jiraiya stated as he sipped tapped on the table waiting for the man to reply.

"A tall order, I guess I'll tell you what I know even though I don't think it's that much to go on. Well the woman you asked about it call a witch even here, since she is well educated it enchantments, spells, as well as seals. She is said to live a few miles east of here, she goes by the lake, where the barrier is for water everyday, twice a day. Also Akatsuki is very well know and has a great influence here. They have a hidden base somewhere in the middle of the area and there are a lot of recruits for the organization, claiming they can set the people free and break down the barrier, or that they can create a new and more peaceful world,under a new order. I have no idea about Naruto's location, all we know is that he is in the Water Country's Port Town."Yamato finally finished.

Jiraiya's face did show a concerned scary look. He took a few moments to finally answer the kid.

"I see so Akatsuki is seeking global domination, but how? They need a very huge power behind it and nobody even knows who the leader is." Jiraiya stated, a bit confused. Yamato spoke up.

"Master-Jiraya that is not all I have heard about them. It's how they're going to try and obtain their goal, and it includes the Nine Biju." Yamato said and Jiraiya looked at the man in shock.

"Well kid, not back for you're first day of training, that's for sure." Zabuza patted Naruto on the back, a bit too hard causing him to wince.

"Yes! I would say you did a lot better than some of the experienced waiters when they started training!" Haku said happily, as usual. Naruto cracked a grin.

"Thanks you two!" Naruto said happily.

"My Lord! We have found out about a boy, whom almost fits your description! He is currently residing in Tsunami Port Town." The knight stated.

"Good, I'll tell the two Uchiha brother's I'll let them go and decide if it is truly him." The king stated, telling another guard to summon the two boys into the throne room. Not a moment later, they arrived.

"Yes King Uzuamki-san?" Itachi questioned.

"There has been a sighting, but the knight's aren't sure, since he could be covering up his birthmarks." The king stated.

"Where?" this time Sasuke questioned.

"Tsunami Port Town."That said, Sasuke was already gone._" He better be there, or I'll kill someone!"_ Was Sasuke's thoughts, as he made his way there, as fast as he could, his older brother following behind him.

Naruto walked out of the now closing restaurant, he sighed, but happily, as well as tired. He walked down the almost deserted road and stopped when three people seemed to be blocking his path, they were looking at him, like prey. Naruto looked at them sternly, before he turned the other way, only to find a red-headed male? Behind him.

"This is him right, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Yes, he is the Nine-Tailed Biju's host, Naruto Uzumaki, or should we say Namikaze?" Pein stated, and Naruto turned to look at him in shock._" He not only knows about my real name, but about Kyubi as well?"_ Naruto thought in shock, but then glared at the three, and then he threw a punch at Deidara, whom jumped back.

"This one wants to fight un!" Deidara stated happily.

"Shut it Dei, finish this quickly, so we can take him and leave, you know I don't like to wait."Sasori butted in.

"Okay, un!"Deidara stated happily, as he flew towards the blond teen, at an alarming pace, only to slam into a piece of an ice.

"I don't think so blondie."Zabuza stated,as he pulled out his sword,and came from behind Haku's Ice Mirror.

"Yup, you wont hurt the kid on our watch, so you best get away from here, or we'll mess you up big time." Haku said as he put up his guard, when he saw Deidara looked at him in confusion.

"So you believe you can take us on?."Sasori said, as he chuckled darkly, as Zabuza turned his head a bit, to look at the red head.

"Take care of them quickly you two." Pein stated as he leaned up against the nearest wall, as both of his subordinates nodded. Going after both of Naruto's saviors._"What the hell is going on here?" _Was all the blond teen could think about, while the other two parties went at it with one another.

Sasuke, and Itachi were in a small plane, on their way to the Port Town, but Sasuke was getting a bit to annoyed, and inpatient, because the plane wasn't going fast enough for him.

"Little brother calm down, before I tie you in the back until we arrive."Itachi stated calmly, which made Sasuke glare at his older sibling.

"Tsk, whatever." Sasuke said. _"Nothing can get me there fast enough!"_ Sasuke thought aggravated, about the whole ordeal._"Not only that, but I have a bad feeling about this."_ His thoughts added.

"What do you mean that they need the Nine Biju, and their hosts, what do they plan on using them for, they need someone to control them, for any of their plans for taking over the globe to work." Jiraiya questioned Yamato, still trying to keep his voice to a whisper. Yamato nodded is head.

"You're right in that, but I haven't got that far, all I know is that they are capturing the hosts for their plan and they need them alive for their plan to work, that's why they are probably going to be after Naruto, since he holds what they want and need even if he knows it or not. He's going to be in danger and he doesn't have people protecting him. They have to be strong guards at that, since all the people after the hosts are S Rank criminals or higher." Yamato said, and Jiraiya clenched his fists.

"So we need to find the kid before they do, or we'll be in deep shit right?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It would seem." Yamato replied grimly.

"We'll meet up again soon." Was all Jiraiya said, as he quickly made his way out of the tavern, and back to the barrier, in which he needed to cross to call Tsunade and his Sensei.

Haku and Zabuza were left left panting and exhausted for they not even ending fight, the Akastuki members looked like they didn't even break a sweat.

"Is that is? All that talk and that was all you have to show for it?"Sasori stated darkly, as he stood in front of Zabuza.

"Damn it." Zabuza bit out,as he tried to stand up again. Deidara tossed Haku next to Zabuza.

"They're a bit too strong Master-Zabuza." Haku panted. Zabuza was now frustrated as he saw Haku trying to get up again, even though his body was bloody, and bruised.

"I'll help." Naruto said getting angry, yet he stood his ground not wanting to see the two getting hurt any longer._"Hopefully somebody will come soon and help us, if not then it'll all over!" _Naruto thought as he readied his stance he was going to fight. To save both himself and his new friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Hope you like this chapter, I am working of the 13th chapter still and will give it to my beta soon, sorry for the long wait! _


	13. Rule Thirteen,getting hurt never works

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the ,Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: Shadow Shadowsong

"_Thoughts, and Subconscious"_

"Regular talking"

"**FlashBack"**

"_**Demon Speaking"**_

**Rule Thirteen,getting hurt never works  
**

Naruto was ready, or ready as would ever be. He was about to fight two S-Class criminals, or ranked soldiers that had became rouges. Naruto was still trying to figure out how he was going to pull it off because he would have no help.

_"I'll just have to do what I can, and Hope they would capture me." _Naruto thought, as he looked at the group. _"Hopefully the third one doesn't enter the fight,or it really will be impossible." _Naruto's thoughts added quickly.

"It would seem you are now all alone little fox." Sasori stated coolly, as he readied a doll, or was it a puppet to take on the blond.

"Right, you aren't a match for us alone, un." Deidara stated happily, he was standing a way behind the blond teen. Sasori's puppet attacked first, it met with a punch which tore it to shreads. Deidara threw his spider bombs at Naruto, they exploded sending his body flying.

"Boom, un." Deidara stated. "That was a bit too easy,un." He started to say, but he turned back as he heard a poof.

"Shadow clone?" He yelled quickly, he went to move but a fist smashed into his face. His body was thrown a few feet before he landed on the ground, struggling to get back up.

Sasuke and Itachi's plane had just landed and they made their way around the Port in search for the blond, and then they saw and explosion. Sasuke's eye's widened.

"They found him!"Sasuke yelled,and ran to where the smoke came from. Itachi followed closely behind.

_"If they get him, it would mean the end of the the world as we know it." _Itachi thought, He knew the outcome if they were to get their hands on Naruto. They would need to hurry, not only was Naruto's safety on the line this time.

"Damn you Jinchuuriki!" Sasori growled angrily, he was overly angry that his bed mate had been harmed. He threw his weakest puppet at the boy, the puppet successfully stabbed him. Making Naruto jump out of the way again.

"You may as well give up that puppets blade was poisoned, surrender and I will give you the antidote. You will survive all you need to do is surrender Jinchuuriki" Sasori demanded.

_"Jinchuuriki, is that what I am? I need to get out of here, but I can't leave those two." _Naruto thought, as he held his injured left arm, now being stained with his blood.

_**"Let me help you then,I have no wish to be captured by the likes of these people brat. I shall lend you my powers, but it will not help with the poison." **_The Fox stated from the teens mind.

"Fine." Was all the blond said, before he felt himself being filled with demonic power from the fox, his eye's turned red.

"I wont let you have your way." Naruto stated, his voice darker and stronger sounding, ready for battle once again.

"I see, so the fox granted his container his power, even though it doesn't seem to be munch by my standards." Pein stated, making sure his subordinates heard him.

"No worries, un. He isn't that strong, un." Deidara stated, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Indeed,but it would seem since he released the Bijuu's power he destroyed my puppet, it would seem I need to use the third Kazekage for this fight I suppose." Sasori stated, as he took out a scroll, that contained another puppet this one was a lot stronger.

Naruto wasn't going to wait for Sasori to summon this Third Kazekage puppet, so he threw a hidden kunai that he kept in his jacket for something like this at the puppeteer so he would be distracted at least for a moment. Pein saw this and moved in front of his red-headed underling.

_"I think not." _Pein thought catching the kunai giving Sasori more time to summon his second most powerful puppet. Naruto on the other hand was pissed. He needed to stop these people from getting at him, even if it meant running away, which was he last option.

Haku looked at Zabuza as he regain his barrings, both of them were indeed hurt which was surprising since they were fighting S-Class warriors. The feminine looking teen struggled to get up as well as his master, a swordsman/demon of the Mist, he was Also know as one of the seven swordsman.

"Haku,we have to try and stall them from getting the blond brat, someone should be coming soon to help if anything, because of the commotion going on in the middle of the street." Zabuza stated, as he stood up-right and readied his sword.

"Yes Zabuza-Sama." Haku stated, throwing senbon needles at Deidara, while Zabuza went after the other two.

Pein sighed and easily made the so called 'Demon of the Mist' fly backwards when he attack using his gravity like barrier around his body.

"Fool,you a lowly classed warrior such as your self can't beat a god?" Pein stated as the man was crumbled in a messy heap on the ground about a yard away.

"I can do what I need to without beating you." Zabuza stated, struggling to get up. Naruto saw this and didn't know what to do, or think he wanted to help the swordsman.

"Stay back brat, keep yourself safe and out of trouble." Zabuza stated. "Me and Haku wont go down that easily." He added. Naruto looked at him in awe and nodded his head, his eye's going back to blue ending kyuubi's influence. Naruto looked behind him eyes rose when he saw Deidara getting trapped in and Ice mirror dome of sorts by Haku, and getting beaten up by said teen._"They want to protect me this badly?"_Naruto thought questioningly.

Sasuke and Itachi on the other hand were still trying to get to the runaway blonds location which was still a bit away, but not too far since they could hear the clash of metal,and explosions.

"They've found him." Itachi stated now running in front of his younger brother.

"They?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi glanced back at Sasuke and sighed.

"The Akatsuki, they want his power and life for their own greedy purposes, they need Naruto power, along with others to do so." Itachi stated.

"Power, what power? Do you mean his status?"Sasuke questioned again.

"No something more sinister."Itachi stated and that was it. _"If they get all the Bijuu together there wont be a future to look forward too." _Itachi thought grimly.

Haku was making sure to be careful to watched the so called Artists moves carefully, so he wouldn't he caught an explosion, or trick. He was being careful and fast about his movements hoping to keep the long haired blond occupied until they got some help at least he wasn't sure how long his chakra would last as well as Deidara's clumsiness._"He'll probably try and counter-attack soon. If so it might be a big explosion to catch me off guard." _Haku thought as he continued his attacks.

Zabuza on the other hand wasn't fairing so well, Sasori succeeded in summon his puppet, which happened to be the dead Kazekage of the Wind Country. He was also up against Pein which meant he wouldn't hold out long at all, but just then Naruto came up next to him.

"I might be poisoned,but not useless so I'll help." Naruto stated in a small smile.

"Are you nuts? We're doing this so you wont get caught, if you fight there will be even a higher chance of them catching you!" Zabuza bit out in a whisper.

"True I know that,but it's better than doing nothing, while my friends are getting hurt by something I had a chance to stop." Naruto stated determined.

"Fine,but be careful." Zabuza grumbled not liking the idea at all. Naruto just nodded, getting back into a fighting stance. _"I can't fight too long or the poison will really get to me." _Naruto thought looking at Pein and Sasori.

"It seems our target is going to fight as well. Don't worry about harming him, he just needs to be kept alive." Pein stated, making Sasori grin.

"Good then we should get started I hate waiting."Sasori chuckled evilly and sent his puppet out to do his work for him.

"They would get out of this victorious." Pein whispered looking at the three fighting off their attacks hopelessly._"They know no pain, there for they cannot understand mine, a gods pain."_Pein thought walking slowing towards Naruto and Zabuza.

Naruto heard what Pein stated to the other two out loud. _"If anything I'll try and be as fast as I can and dodge, even though I am still kind of useless while in a fight." _Naruto thought as the leader was stepping closer. Every step Pein took made Zabuza and Naruto moved back, making sure, they could still try and stand a chance.

"Listen brat, somehow we have to hit the leader, whom is coming towards us at the moment, but he's using some kind of invisible shield to deflect attacks. So I want you to attack right after I charge in,hopefully leaving him defenseless." Zabuza whispered to the blond. Naruto nodded and waited for the swordsman to charge.

"Remember you have one chance." Zabuza added in, making the Naruto feel more pressure on getting this right,and not killing the lot of them.

Zabuza rushed at Pein making said male raise and eyebrow at the swordsman's rash actions. Naruto in the meanwhile took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it, which was the only one he had since he put it in is pants pocket for safe keeping. Zabuza swung his sword at the man, only to be flung by a force towards Sasori, then when Naruto threw the kunai at the orange-headed male and the tag went off, making Naruto himself fall and tumble backwards, hoping the plan worked.

Haku and Deidara on the other had didn't stop their battle for anything. Both young warriors chakra were being depleted at an alarming rate. Getting desperate Haku chose to use minor Ice moves while attacking the self proclaimed artist.

"Damn, un!' Deidara shouted as another ice formed needle went into his flesh, he was covered in them as well as getting slower from blood-loss. They stopped their action for a brief moment to see and explosion go off a few yards away, where the others were fighting one another, but quickly paid it no mind. _"You better be okay Zabuza-sama, Naruto-san."_ Haku thought as he quickly got back to attacking the blond Akatsuki member.

The smoke cleared and standing in it was a bruised Pein, with a cut on his face. Naruto was a in awe, and feared what had happened, until the male spoke.

"I congratulate both of you for even getting a mark on my skin; A god's skin. One thing you didn't calculate was that such a minor and small attack would hardly have any effect on a god like myself." Pein stated coldly while looking at the now troubled Jinchuuriki just feet away from his grasp.

"Now I shall show you true pain." He added instantly disappearing, and re-appearing near Naruto, punching him in the gut. Naruto's body then flew back into a nearby wall.

"Brat!" Zabuza yelled seeing what had just occurred. He tried to stand up using his sword.

"You shouldn't worry about them. You should worry about yourself now, since I'm your opponent." Sasori chuckled moving his puppet to attack the injured swordsman.

Pein slowly started to step forward walking to the battered body of Naruto Uzumaki, whom was struggle to get up, knowing something was either broken or cracked. Pein took out his iron pole he used in battle while he moved in front of the hurt vessel of the Nine-tailed fox. His purple eyes showed no emotion, as cerulean blue eyes looked up at him in hate and fear. Then the Akatsuki leader stabbed him, making sure of capture.

All he could feel was pain, as the liquid escaping the wound just caused by the unknown man. Naruto was slipping out of consciousness, as darkness grasped his vision. Naruto only heard one word uttered.

"NARUTOOO!" A certain acquaintance screamed.

"T-Teme?" Naruto whispered before falling into a cold-and dark slumber of pain. While a demon's voice went unanswered.

_**"It would seem that the damned Uchiha brat came just in time for you stupid brat. Even though I would've liked him to get here before we were stabbed in the gut." **_Kyuubi uttered darkly in his cage, trying to heal Naruto's body, but being stabbed directly in the seal on his stomach didn't help.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Cliffy

Sorry about being a little late with this, since I am having some troubles lately. I managed to get this done and hopefully I can get started on another chapter in a bit, if nothing else eventful happens.


	14. Rule Fourteen,Never too late for a fight

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the, Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: Shadow Shadowsong

"_Thoughts, and Subconscious"_

"Regular talking"

"**FlashBack"**

"_**Demon Speaking"**_

**Rule Fourteen,Never too late for a fight**

Sasuke was out of breath,as he ran towards the fighting. Upon both raven haired arrivals,what they both saw was too shocking for words,they were too late. Sasuke's face was that of inner turmoil, pain, anger and hate for the person whom did this to the only other person other than his blood related family that he cared about, maybe even loved. The young Raven's fists clenched, almost to the point of his skin breaking. He had seen and heard the metal pole the Akatsuki leader use to pierce the blonds stomach with.

Itachi stopped and stood next to his little brother making sure the younger raven didn't charge in, while he looked at the scene with utmost concern and anger, as he saw his charge getting injured by the enemy he was suppose to be protected from.

"I see that you two got here first. It would seem you're a bit late and I am so close to get what I want, why not let me have it?" Pein questioned turning around, to face the brothers. He held the metal rod that was dripping with his victims blood.

"Unfortunately for you we have to protect the one whom you just injured, so why not step away from him, before this gets worse." Itachi stated sternly still on his guard.

"I see, but he needed to know what true pain is like, so this was his end result. You Itachi Uchiha should know this already, since we need you're power as well, but you didn't accept our offer." Pein stated as Itachi's eyes narrowed.

Sasuke flinched at this, his brother was recruited to this organization, but didn't accept?_"What is going on here?" _Sasuke thought glancing at his older brother.

"Indeed, but you know I wouldn't join just for what you people offered. So I shall show you another way I decline." Itachi stated, throwing kunai at Pein, who used his barrier to deflect them. Itachi kicked Pein the second after, sending him flying off in a different direction.

"Sasuke, Help Naruto and the other two. Get them out of here to safety I shall keep the other two busy." Itachi stated moving between them and the enemies.

Sasuke ran to the bleeding blond. He saw the wound on his stomach,and looking at the seal as well.

"Damn at this rate he'll bleed to death,even with the damn fox inside of him,his seals also injured." Sasuke growled out trying to stop the bleeding with his low level medical ninjutsu. Zabuza looked at Sasuke, and then at Haku.

"If there is anything Haku can do to help then he will, but we need to get this stupid bomb maker out of the way first.

_"What do I do? He's Dieing and I can't even help him?" _Sasuke thought, his eyes a bit watery. _"If I can close this with my fire it will stop the bleeding, but...Damn it's my only choice!" _Sasuke thought as he readied his fire jutsu and started to close the wound, while he held down the blond.

A piercing scream was all that anyone heard in a miles distance, the yell of agony rang all over echoing through the dead port town, making everyone in battle, except Itachi and Pein wince, due to the young blonde's cries of pain, even when he wasn't fully aware of what was going on at the moment.

Sasuke could hardly take what he was doing to the blond. It was almost impossible for him to keep up the jutsu because of the pain Naruto was in, he could feel it in each of the movements that were made under his hands. The blond was attempting to pull away from the pain that was being cause by the fire, even though it would save his life, but it was horribly traumatic to the young raven.

For him to have to see the one he cared for in so much pain and having that pain being caused by him was hard to the point of being almost impossible. It was also hard to see the vibrant blond once so full of energy so weak and in so much pain.

Once he finished and the fire stopped Naruto's cries turned to quiet sobs as he tried to recover from the pain. Sasuke was a racked with shivers and gilt. He tried to say that he was sorry with each stroke of the blonds head. Sasuke knew that if they had gotten their sooner,or if Naruto had stayed home with him and his family, that he could have saved the blond from this pain.

Sasuke soon gathered up the courage to pick up Naruto,and walk towards Haku and Zabuza who knocked out the blond bomb specialist.

"Is he okay?"Haku questioned worriedly.

"For now, but we need to get him out of here, and to the Uzumaki palace, where his grandparents are." Sasuke stated.

"Fine, we'll help you two brats there as well." Zabuza sighed, both Haku and himself were worn out and had almost no chakra left.

"When we get there we need to send back up to Itachi as well." Sasuke added, quickly moving towards the plane, and guard stands.

_"Naruto you better be alright after all of this you idiot!" _Sasuke thought still concerned for his betroths safety. _"Itachi better make it out alive as well, he has questions to answer." _Sasuke's thoughts added.

Naruto felt a gentle breeze graze his face and hair. He didn't know where he was, or why he felt a bit light. His bright blue eyes slowly started to opened, and blinked the blurriness out of his vision. He sat up quickly not knowing what was going on.

"W-What the hell? Wasn't I just fighting that weird orange-haired guy?" Naruto questioned himself out loud,l ooking at the beautiful scenery he was in, the blond teen didn't even know how he got to such a beautiful unknown place.

"It's good that you could make it here, to my home." A similar, or almost exactly the same voice as Naruto's welcomed. Instead of the other males voice it was a bit creepier, and darker. Naruto looked behind him,his eyes widening.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto stated in a bit of panic, getting a good look at the other person standing, and smiling grimly behind him. The other boy had dark,almost dead blond hair, and sea foam-green eyes, also looking dead. The other blond also had paler skin than Naruto himself, and also dark clothing exactly the same as what Naruto was wearing, almost being a dead opposite version of himself.

"I'm Naruto, another version of you, but please call me your dead, or evil side. I reside in you like all the other you's,but you never noticed that until I brought you here, trying to challenge you kingship, because I shall rule over your body if this continues."The anti-Naruto stated while he kept on smiling at the original.

"What do you mean Kingship?" Naruto questioned to his anti form. The other blond chuckled, I mean your position as the original. You're doing such a horrible job, I might just have to take over for you, and you can stay here in the lovely place forever, while I take over being you, but in my own why." the other male replied to the original Naruto.

"Like Hell You WILL!" Naruto stated angrily at the cheery anti-self that was saying weird crap. The anti-Naruto started to laugh a bit more.

"I brought you here for a reason,and that is because you're doing a poor job at being leader right now, as well as getting yourself and us other personalities into harms way, we maybe out of trouble now,but you're too weak to take on that man again, so that is why you're here. I need to pass my judgment on you since I'm Second in charge other than you; "The Original." Anti-Naruto stated now being very serious. The Original Naruto looked at the other him assertively.

"How do you even plan on doing that?"Naruto stated,folding his arms over his chest.

"Hehe, by fighting you and making you submissive to me. I am also called Grim, if you wanted to know, since I am like a Grim-Reaper here, kukuku!" Grim stated while chuckling evilly, making Naruto's eyes widen, as the man, or Grim rather started to slowly walk towards his form._"This doesn't look good, If that happens,then I...I wont see anyone again,not Iruka,The pervy-sage,Kakashi-Sensei,or...that bastard." _Naruto thought shakily, as Grim started to get a more aggressive walk and offensive pose towards his new prey.

Itachi sighed, looking at Pein once again, his eye now blood red in anger.

"I told you,and your organization to stay away. I also stated if you wouldn't this would go public if you did start hunting for the nine hosts and that includes Naruto-kun." Itachi gorwled at Pein.

Pein chuckled a bit at this."I heard it before Itachi, but"HE" still isn't pleased with you not going along with his plan. You were suppose to join us, along with killing off everyone in her family, except your little brother, yet you didn't and messed up all of our plans, so now we need a different approach, and it's going well it would seem, except for your unexpected appearance." Pein sighed smirking the whole time, as Itachi's eyes narrowed at the subject.

"I was going to go along with the plan if my family's behavior continued, not including Sasuke's. But in the end my father's attitude changed once our secret spy network uncovered unlawful things that were untrue,and taken care of by the Third Hokage,as well as you so called true leader framing is own clan for something they didn't commit. I will not let you take away my charge, and my brothers love." Itachi finally stated holding his ground to make a point._"Mangekyou Sharingan." _Itachi thought activating his eyes going all out for the fight. Then he charged.

Sasuke, Haku and Zabuza were now on the way back the Uzumaki Palace. Naruto was still in the raven-haired teens arms. Every now and then the seemingly sleeping blond would mumble groan, or start moving, almost like thrashing while sleeping. Sasuke was a bit shocked at what he came face to face with trying to get the runaway blonde back, he thought it would be like any normal runaway story, but in this case some weird group was after the blonde for some reason, even willing to half kill him to take him into their clutches._"You're going to make me worry anytime you go somewhere now, even more so now,since people are after you idiot. What are you dreaming now I wonder?" _Sasuke thought, as Haku and Zabuza were getting patched up, as well as telling the guards on the ride to the palace what had happened, as well as sending a dozen or so guards to help Itachi out in his own fight to fend off the unwanted organization members.

Naruto on the other hand was not having a good time. He was fighting, well more like dodging Grim's attacks at him, and was getting a bit tired himself, since he was fighting another him basically.

"Hehehe,you still don't get it? I am you, but it would seem you don't know how to use your powers, nor yourself right. It would seem that you're utterly weak,and useless." Grim stated chuckling at Naruto's antics. Naruto's eyes widened at this statement,and fell to his knees._"Weak?Useless?" _Naruto thought with a hopeless look on his face, now unaware of the danger that that approached now and the other onlookers watching their other selves fight.

"It would seem you're not on the throne anymore king and I will be the heir to your downfallen self. I shall make you as at home as possible in your new kings mind. You shall be born anew once you've been rid of this disgraceful body you show before me." Grim stated with a authoritative tone to his already amused voice. He swung, only to be held off by strength and power, followed by hope and faith trying to help the fallen king of theirs recover.

"You dare interrupt the ceremony of succession?" Grim growled out angrily still being fended off.

"We rather this Naruto be king than you, you only bully people to get what you want and make us stay in line by fear! YOU"RE THE HOPELESS ONE!" Power stated, making Grim's eyes widened in shock for a moment, A silence soon then followed,followed by Grim's insane laughter.

Faith and hope were trying to help the real Naruto out of his state.

"Naruto don't make him...No, Don't let Grim be king, he'll ruin everything for all of us and yourself, he'll take and take, as well as hurt others. What about your family and friends?" Hope stated to the unresponsive blonde teen.

"Yes, nobody would go for Grim, they want you, the Naruto they know now, not the one whom is a beast,more so than the Kyuubi!" Faith added in. Naruto thought.

"Every..one." He said in a horse whisper.

"have faith in yourself."Faith stated.

"Have hope."Hope added.

Naruto got up looking at the ground in recognition. Then he looked at the three in front of them.

"Have power!"Power stated happily.

"Have the Strength."Strength stated.

**"TO FIGHT!"** All for of the spirits yelled at once, disappearing inside of the original Naruto, the king of his body and mind. A sword materialized into his had, so he had wished, now he know he would fight this mental war with his more darker half and he would win. He would be king of this body for his sake, His other selves sake and for everyone whom cared about him. He would win. Grim's eyebrow raised.

"Hehehe,my how touching of them,to give you more power, that will do nothing for you in the end, but fall before my feet, as you bow down to your new master." Grim charged, as Naruto readied himself, for one hell of a fight, even though he already been in one, not much earlier.

"Bring it Feg Head!" Naruto yelled charging at Grim as well.

"It would seem that Pein went on his own to get the Kyuubi holder. I wish he could of waited,but it would seem that he was a bit impatient and decided to go with Deidara and Sasori." A man stated with a single Sharingan eye visible.

"Hehe it would seem he ran into Itachi too, I wonder how the fight between the two will end,eh?" A six foot tall fish looking man questioned.

"Who knows, and I don't care as long as we get what we need, along with killing Itachi Uchiha since he knows of our objection, as well as people whom aren't too be trusted." The Mysterious Sharingan user stated, sighing in frustration.

_"I better have all members after this plan, or he will be dead. I also need Itachi's little brother alive for this to work." _The man thought, leaving the meeting to get his plan in order. He would get his ultimate satisfaction and we all know what he wanted. To become Jyuubi like the legends stated.

TO Be CONTINUED...

Sorry it took a while for this chap to get out,but think of it as an early birthday present that I wrote and decided to give to everyone for my b-day!

Hope you liked this interesting chapter!


	15. Rule Fifteen,No Condition after battle

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!

Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the ,Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings.

Beta: In need of one.

**RULE FIFTEEN-No Condition after battle is fun.**

The Uzumaki King and Queen were un-doubtly worried for their so called grandson. The Youngest Uchiha walked in with the unconscious blond,and the teen seemed to be hurt greatly,so the King made sure that they were welcomed into the castles hospital wing,and they posted more guards around the castle as well as calling for backup for the oldest Uchiha now fighting the people responsible for their grandchild's current condition. They also helped the two people that the raven brought back with him,since they helped Naruto out,trying as hard as they could to stop the people whom wanted to capture the young teen for an unknown reason t o them a this point.

Sasuke waited,or more like paced outside the room Naruto was being taken care of in. The doctors in the palace were the best,but the blond needed intensive care for the injuries he sustained from the man called Pein, not to mention his older brother Itachi was still out there still probably fighting the same man,whom looked like he possessed a good amount of power._"Itachi better come back alive,he has the answers to my questions."_Sasuke thought as one of the doctors came out and nodded to him."The young masters injuries were very serious,but we've managed to stabilize him,and he should be out of danger. He wont be waking up for a while,and he needs the rest. You can see him,while I go tell their Highness-es." the doctor stated and walked away leaving a relieved Uchiha boy behind. Sasuke opened the door to the room,and saw the sleeping blond dope and his eyes softened. He sat nest to him,and stroked the boys hair._"He would kill me if he knew I was doing this to him."_Sasuke laughed silently.

"Hokage-sama we've got word for the Uzuamki palace about Naruto,he is currently being looked after their with the Uchiha brothers after they found him getting attacked by Akatsuki. King Uzumaki-sama wants you to send another messenger,or one of you old trustworthy students to tell them currently whats going on,and why their Grandson is alive and well without them knowing." Sarutobi's assistant stated and left while him,Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at their old Sensei in question."So which one of you are going?" Sarutobi sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Fugaku and His wife Mikoto on the other had got the news after the Hokage did. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the fact that the Akatsuki made a move on Minato's son so fast,and that his eldest was fighting off the one behind the attack."It would seem that our ancestor doesn't like to leave things alone after he couldn't get what he wanted. We need to call an Uchiha clan meeting,it would seem that this is a problem for both our family,and the last of the Fire Countries Royal family. Madara doesn't want to mess with us this time,and when we are so close the being united with the Royal family,an restoring our clans honor. Minato probably knew about this during the end of his life." Fugaku stated to his wife. She was in shock from what Fugaku had stated, and was going to hurry and call an Uchiha counsel meeting._"Old friend,it would seem that our old enemy still is stomping o our hopes and dreams,try to crush us,and the people around us. Our days are over, we need to entrust the new generation to stop his madness;Uchiha Madara's madness."_Fugaku thought as he looked up at the sky from the Uchiha complex's outdoor yard,he soon walked off,Fugaku had a meeting to attend to.

Uzumaki a name that was not very well know out of the Water Country,but some people older in age do remember the name because of the First Hokage,and Uzumaki Mito's union. Hardly anyone knew of the Fourth Hokages union to another Uzuamki;Uzumaki Kushina youngest child to the Royal Uzumaki family in Water Country. Both Queen and king of this Country had four children in total. Two boys,and two girls,oldest always getting what they wanted,and fancy titles to go along with it,while usually the youngest child are married off the tie off the lands peace treaties with other lands. Kushina was the youngest of all her siblings,and she was looked down upon just like her brother whom was the third youngest in the family. Kushina's brother was already betrothed before he came of age. Kushina had suitors from different Countries,and never liked any of them,soon her parents picked for her,and lets just say,they picked the one that would befit for the county's benefit not their child's own happiness.

When the young red-head found out that she was to be wed to a made,a man with many mistresses,let just say she wasn't going to be a sex slave to someone of his nature,she did what she could only do,and that was run. Kushina has run away a few times before and knew where to do,and that was out of the country,she knew just where to go;The Fire Country. Even though her parents wanted her to get married soon,and she was the only child going able to have children,they married her off to someone whom could produce as many as possible for their Country. They were very selfish. Kushina's long red hair blew in the wind as she made her way on a boat out to the Fire Country,not missing her family at all.

Both now very old and more experienced parents,and more knowledgeable of what they have done to their children the Queen and King paced as they waited for their only grandson to wake up. Sasuke sighed as he saw the Royals and their worry."Calm down,the dope will be fine."Sasuke stated to the two older nobles."We know,and we don't want to start asking questions when he wakes up. For Heavens Sake! WE don't even know who is father is!"The queen rambled on,and this made Sasuke sigh."You don't even know who your old child married?"Sasuke questioned,a bit suspicious nof the late Uzumaki Queen and King."No,she ran away when we announced she was to betrothed to another. We haven't seen her since,or found her since it would seem that she made her way off the the Fire Country and got married there against our wishes." The King stated to the young Uchiha."I see, well I shall introduce myself,as well as your grandchild."I am Uchiha Sasuke, Second head of the Uchiha house,and betrothed to the next Heir to the Hokage line; Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki,son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze,and Last child of the Uzumaki Royal family Kushina Uzuamki." Sasuke stated in a bored tone,yet serious one. The two Elders looked at each other in shock at what the boy stated."You're saying Kushina married the Fourth Hokage? How could she,when she doesn't have noble status in the Fire Country,nobody could of known whom she was."The late King stated." My father told me that before Minato-sama was Hokage he was apprentice to Jiraiya, and met Kushina not long after, and they were friends at first, then after some years they started dating,and ended up with one another I guess."Sasuke stated to the old pair. Their eyes gleaming,and showed a bit a grief. They knew their daughter was no more. Sasuke "Hn'd". He didn't like this old pair one bit,and he wouldn't let Naruto be used if that was their plan for him.

After the they heard the young Uchiha's story the doctor came out,telling him all he needed was rest now,and they could see him,Sasuke went in immediately while the old couple telked to one another while he went into the room."If possible we can try and claim custody of him,but what would that serve,we can't really go against the Fire Country since he is the heir to the throne,unless we can get more privileges from him being the heir."The old king whispered to his wife,and she looked a bit worried of the situation,or idea her husband thought of. In all the years they had to think about what their daughter did,they haven't changed a bit.

Meanwhile Itachi was on equal standing with the so called leader of the Akatsuki,or figure head of the Akatsuki. He and Pein were both beat up and tired since they both were sharing equal cuts and bruises from each other."Want to call this a draw for now,since it looks like this is getting us nowhere?"Itachi stated calmly holding a kunai in his right hand if a defensive position. Pein raised an eyebrow at this,but smirked none the less."It would seem like it is a bit pointless I suppose."He stated at the point."But then, what would happen if I would catch you off guard?"He also stated,as he appeared behind Itachi,the long haired Raven's reaction surprised as he looked over his shoulder,the Akatsuki member slicing his body in half,or so he thought,as the body was made out of crows."It would take much more to surprise me Pein,you should know that."Itachi stated as his eyes formed into Mangekyou Sharigan, as his eyes started to bleed,and black flames appeared around his target._"I'm sorry but I must go,so this should distract you for a bit."_Itachi thought,ignoring the pain.

Naruto wasn't awake per say,he wasn't asleep either,he could feel a person in the room with him,and this person seemed familiar,but he was too tired to open his eyes. He remembered what happened,the other man stabbed him,but failed to capture him since Sasuke and another raven came along with him,but what happened after,why was he still here,and alive."J_ust thinking about it hurts,and gives me a headache."_Naruto thought to himself,as he lay there still as a stick on the ground._"I wonder what happened to all those people inside my head?"_The blond haired teens thoughts added.

Itachi was relieved that the snobby Queen and King of the Water Country actually sent help to block the enemies further progression in their plans. He sighed,not liking the aching in his some what battered body,and the pain from using his cursed eyes. Those people tried to goad him into their cause,and if the circumstances called for it,he would of taken Akatsuki up on the offer to join them,but for different purposes from their original goals. The guards were looking out for the enemy as he walked off to the place his ride was waiting for him to go to the palace,and get medical attention,and rest,as well as answer any questioned his foolish brother and some other people would want answered._"I bet Lord Hokage is sending messengers here as well,If I know him it might be Tsunade,and/or Jiraiya that's on their way here. I also have the conversation with my brother,I know doubt he wants answers from what that fool said about me."_Itachi thought as he sat on the rides cushions with his head back,trying to relieve some of his pain,and oncoming migraine.

Sasuke waiting by the blondes side,he heard not too long ago Itachi was fine,but need some medical attention for minor injuries. He had a lot of questions concerning his brother on this matter,and for Naruto as well. Sasuke has no idea why these people would be after the blonde,he needed to get stronger,and be on guard all times to protect his blonde idiot. One this was for sure,Sasuke just wanted the teen next to him,to wake up soon._"We need to get out of here as soon as everything is done,I don't trust these people with you for one bit."_Sasuke thought,as he still held the seemingly unconscious blonde,and took his other hand to brush the blonde bangs out of the boys sleeping face.

Sarutobi's face was a bit grim,he knew that this would be taken care of,but also he needed to find a way to protect Minato,and Kushina's son as best as he could,but also he didn't like the fact that the young boy had to runaway to the Water Country of all places. Kushina told him about her parents,and what they did to her,he couldn't fully trust them,because for sure they would probably use Naruto for their own gain if he got to know their fake side,but deep down those two were users,and they used their children all up,not they know that they have a grandchild._"This might get a bit worse before it gets better I'm afraid. I might have to use extreme measures to make sure they have no rights of Naruto,so he can be safe."_Sarutobi thought as he went into his document room. He needed to be sure of some things before he decided to swim in a whirlpool of trouble.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_I'm very sorry about it taking so long to upload I had this chapter done for a while,and I was moving. I haven't really updated anything in a long while,except for an original story I made a prologue for on here,and currently writing another chapter for that's up. _

_The only Reason I didn't upload cause of probable grammar and spelling mistakes I've might up made,and missed,as well as done know about might make reading a bit difficult since I no longer have a beta I believe,and in need of one. thank you for understanding,just so you know, I plan on completing this story,and probably when I'm done with a new story I made up make a Naruto adaption for it, which might take a long while._

_Thnx,review please,and flames will be welcomed to see the delete button. ^ ^_


	16. Rule Sixteen,Trouble always walks on two

_Rating: M_

_Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru_

_Disclaimer! I don't know any Naruto Characters!_

_Summary: Don't forget, you're the Sun, and you will guide the door open, for you make you're own sun set's, and a new day begins, but not like the last, you're the Sun,only you have the power, to make the ,Eventual SasuNaru, side pairings._

* * *

**Rule Sixteen: Trouble always walks on two legs**

The Third Hokage was up for a few days at best looking at the documents of both Kushina and Minato,as well as their Wills,and the rights to raise whom will raise Naruto. Scanning the document Minato left behind,he read it.

"If I am dead,and this letter is read by the current Hokage in control; The next heir to the throne,and my legacy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is to be in the care of his current guardian Iruka something would to happen to him,Kakashi,Jiraiya,or Sarutobi in that order will be on of Naruto's guardians. If The Queen,and King of the Whirlpool decide to intervene they will have no rights to him,and this comes from Kushina Uzuamki,their Child of Whirpool,that disowned herself from her family. She has forfeit all rights to a descendant of the Whirpool's Country's royal line.

Signed: Minato Namikaze,and Kushina Uzuamki.

Sarutobi looked over the document again,and pulled in out,and into a file that held Naruto's information,and documents incase a situation arose that would involve Naruto's care._"This is more trouble than it should be worth. Minato and Kushina were always walking trouble on legs."_Sarutobi thought going back to his office,to lock up these documents so he could get some rest.

Naruto sighed,as he felt himself wake up a little more,a person was rubbing his head,making him more tired then he already was. Then he heard a bit of yelling out side it would seem,and he groaned,alerting the person whom was stroking his face,that he was conscious.

Sasuke looked at the blond,whom was waking up. His eyes narrowed,and looked back at the closed dorr,where his brother,whom was treated for his wounds,and met up with the King and Queen,along with Jiriaya;Who came as requested by the Old King and Queen. Sasuke knew where this was going,and he knew they should leave as soon as possible._"Their going to try and weasel their way into the dobe's already hard life,and they think their going to gets rights to him,or a peace of the pie from the dobe's status in the fire country will be over my dead body,which will not be likely to happen until I die of old age." _Sasuke thought as he made sure to try a lull the blonde back to sleep,which seemed to hold him into his slumbering mode for a while longer,just until Itachi,and the old pervert can in telling that they were leaving,which hopefully would be soon,or else he would hurt someone.

Itachi on the other hand was almost yelling,which a Uchiha wasn't suppose to do,or show when they are very angry,then again this was a little blonde,whom was his brothers fiancee,and was currently heir to the Hokage throne of the Fire Country,and seemed to had grow on Itachi,since he made things livelier. One thing that pissed such a calm Uchiha like himself off was these two old wind bangs."You try to claim rights after you didn't know about him,and not thinking about why you're child left her life here behind,and relinquished all rights of being a Uzumaki princess?" Itachi stated aggressively."We know why she left! she didn't want to fulfill her duty to her family like the rest of her siblings,and ran away,so it falls on her son,and our grandchild to do so. It makes sense don't you think?" The Uzu-King stated bluntly.

Jiraiya was livid."Kushina told me what happened. I agree with her diction to leave,so did Minato. You wanted her for more heirs,because she was the only child you both had that wasn't barren,so you used her for that reason,and to have more ties with other countries. So she left for that there was no love in this family,just two people wanting to use their children for their own selfish desires. The Fire country along with others whom come to love Minato,and Kushina during their rule would be livid to hear about this. You may think you have rights,but these documents I have here state otherwise. These are Minato's,and Kushina's last will,and testaments before dying. Which clearly stated you two have no rights to Naruto." the old White head sage stated to his students in-laws.

Itachi looked blankly at those papers as the old couple read the contents of them,which Itachi himself already seen._"I bet Sasuke is waiting to leave as soon as possible,even with Naruto-kun sleeping like he is now. We should hurry this up as fast as we can,before Naruto-kun even knows about his mothers 'll be for his own good that he doesn't know about them."_Itachi thought,as he smirked at the look of the old couples faces as they read the document. The feeling of dread comming from someone he didn't like felt good,along with the smell of failure,and hopelessness. Itachi hn'd and made his way to get his brother and Naruto,so they could get out of there.

The Queen and king Uzumaki were more than angry,as they stared in disbelief looking over the will once again,as Jiraiya yanked the document out of their hands,making sure it was safe,and sound from being torn by the two old crones,even though it was a copy,it sill needed to kept safe. The two old Uzumaki's were lost in thought,thinking of how this could possibly come back in their favor.

Itachi walked towards the door,and knocked. Waiting a moment he twisted the door knob and left himself in. Walking in he could only blink at his brother,and the younger blond male. Doing the only thing he could think of as they froze and looked at the older Uchiha. He smirked evilly."My my, you don't waste time little brother. It seems only minutes since Naruto-kun regained consciousness I would assume,and you end up trying to molest him,even with people outside of the room." Itachi stated,as the two other occupants in the room blushed."Tsk, Itachi you know I was just checking his temperature."Sasuke stated getting off the blushing blonde,whom was trapped under the younger Uchiha male. Whom was supposedly 'checking' his temperature."Whatever you say little brother,but don't you think we should be checking poor little Naruto-kun out since we can't afford to waste time here. If those old crones try to stop us from leaving in some way it could be a pain to leave the country."Itachi stared as his older brother for a moment."Hn, I suppose."Sasuke uncrossed his arms,and looked back at Naruto who was still sitting up in his bed."We're leaving,so you better get dressed,or I'll do it for you. We don't need you trying to escape either since running away last time got you hurt and into this mess in the first place dobe."Sasuke stated cooly.

Naruto looked at the two,and huffed as he crossed his arms."Bastard,why should I even listen to you? I mean I ran away because I didn't...Never mind."Naruto's blue eyes dimmed,and looked down as the blanket cover the rest of his body. Sasuke and Itachi stared at him for a moment,waiting to seem what the blonde would say next,if anything at sighed after minute of silence."Fine,but this doesn't mean I listen to everything you say. I just want to get back and have Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto stated as he pointed a finger and the Uchiha brothers,and got out of bed with a pout,wincing a bit as he did so,to try and get to his clothes to put them looked at the blonde blankly for a moment before he let himself produce a small smile,making sure his brother did see.

Meanwhile the Uzumaki couple were arranging a meeting with the Hokage as their Grandchild was probably getting ready to leave their clutches. If they tried to keep him here there would be nrest between Whirlpool and the Fire Country,since the boy was the heir to the Hokage name. As well as possibly getting the alliance with the Fire Country terminated,and war would brake out if they refused to give up the this was their only way to try and get to see him,if they could at all because of their foolish daughter's will that was left behind.

Naruto finished adjusting his clothes,and then glanced at the two brunette's actively chatting with one another. They seemed to be in a tense conversation about to hear them was a bit difficult without causing attention to the blonde male could make out was 'getting of of here before they stopped them'. He didn't know what they the two males were re-furring to,but he sighed,and walked towards the two,and of course they stopped their bickering when they noticed the grumpy blonde making his way towards the two,and the door.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. The brothers looked at one another and Itachi was the first one to sigh at this."when we get on the plan towards the Fire country I'll do my best to explain this situation to you,Naruto-kun. All I can say is that we need to leave here soon before was cause anymore trouble to the Queen and king of this country."Itachi stated quickly,making the blonde look at him funny."Eh? Why is that? I didn't know me getting hurt-" The blonde was cut off by Sasuke."No need to worry dobe,it's beyond you understanding,so come we're leaving."Sasuke stated smugly."Bastard! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"Naruto yelled out,and chased Sasuke's retreating form down the hall. Itachi sweat dropped._"That's one way to get him moving quickly little brother."_Itachi thought as he followed the argue couple to the private jet. Itachi knew Jiraiya would keep the two old crone away from the blonde at least until they got out of the country.

Some where else. In a secluded area,a dark place was they furious,as well as Sasori and Deidara. The group came back with an unsuccessful capture taunted and laughed at by the other members,but having none of it the man in the orange mask spoke."It would seem Dei-Dei and Doll face-man didn't have to skill to take out Weasel face Pein-sama!" He chipped in happily."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME TOBI-UN? Deidara yelled in the background,dodging Dedidara's attacks at him,Sasori joining in on the sighed."It would seem that Itachi would not let us have our way. It seems we need to step or game up a notch."Pein stated seriously stopping all movement inn the room."Oh? You think?" A shark like man added in. Pein looked as the group."Yes,it seems we need to put more pressure on capturing our other targets soon now as well. It'll help the process go much the last two of the nine are the most successful tools created to this date."Pein stated. crossing his arms,and closing his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Kakuzu, after the Nibi for now,and Ichibi will come at a later date,since he will be a handful to catch as well."Pein stated seriously."As long as I get money."A low voice stated,with a mask covering his nose and mouth."HEHEHE Another sacrifice then?"I'll be happy to help then."Hidan stated gleefully. Bother leaving before another word was looked at the rest. Then turning around without a word to leave,having too many thoughts on his mind. Konan was following close behind the spiky haired male._"It would seem that getting at the Kyuubi will be more difficult than I first thought."_He thought making his way towards the stairs,being watched by Tobi's one eye closely.

_**"It would seem that the pawns are not in the right places as of yet.**_

_**Sitting messy on a shoji board waiting to be moved to their rightful places.**_

_**Their time will come...A light will shine among the nine.**_

_**Creating a Tenth peace,in this Shoji game. I have created."**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_I hope you liked this Chapter. I haven't written anything in a while. Also if there is spelling and grammar mistakes I am sorry. This chapter was a bit confusing to write for me in a way,but I hope everyone liked it in the end. I'll start on a new chapter soon hopefully,and thankies for reading!_

_Review,and No Flames plz! ^ ^_


End file.
